Natsu's Hardest Mission
by afriendinme
Summary: Nothing could prepare the fire dragon slayer for this. He had found and trained under Igneel  again  for three years, returned to Fairy Tail and proposed to his beloved. But after a certain mission, Natsu faces his ultimate challenge yet.
1. Enter the Elemental Dragon

Note: This is my first fan fiction (ever) :D I hope you enjoy reading this.  
>Also, I do not own Fairy Tail.<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu's Hardest Mission<p>

Summary: Nothing could prepare the fire dragon slayer for this. He had found and trained under Igneel (again) in three years, returned to Fairy Tail and proposed to his beloved. But after a certain mission, Natsu faces his ultimate challenge yet.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Enter the Elemental Dragon<p>

The sky was dark. Everyone felt a storm brewing. Thunder clapped, the wind howled and the waves crashed. The dark clouds covered the moon, leaving the lightning to be the only source of illumination. The crashing of waves made little noise to muffle the sounds of fighting.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu roared.

On a cliff near the ocean, a battle was ongoing. Gray and Erza were recuperating their energy and magic power. Lucy was with Happy after using most of her power summoning Gemini to assist Natsu.

"Is that the best the legendary Salamander can bring?" the man said, dodging Natsu's attack with ease.

"I'm just getting started" Natsu smirked.

Team Natsu was currently on an S class mission. They were to detain and apprehend a man who can control the elements (earth, water, fire and air) and has been infused dragon slayer lacrima. His real identity is unknown but he goes by the moniker, the 'Elemental Dragon'. He wears a tattered black cloak and a white mask. Currently, the mask was fractured but it kept his eyes hidden. His shirt was burned and his well toned body was bruised and cut. He wears dark blue pants and black combat boots. He is bald.

The man flicked his wrists and the ground beneath Natsu shot up, hitting him in the stomach. The pillar of earth continued to rise. Natsu had to do something. The man jumped and ran up the pillar he created. Natsu saw this and despite the pain, stood up and raced down to approach him. As he got nearer, he dodged the man's attack.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Natsu's breath attack was shot at near point blank range. The rock pillar was immediately crushed. Natsu kept the breath attack until he heard the man hit the ground. He stopped and landed on the ground.

"Did that do it?" Lucy asked, feeling weak after using almost all of her magic power.

Natsu looked at the crater he created after his attack. He approached it and looked down. He could not believe his eyes. In the middle of the crater, a dome of rock appeared after the smoke cleared. The rocks receded and the man was burned.

"Despite being infused with dragon slayer lacrima and having control over fire, it seems I cannot eat a true dragon slayer's flame." The man said.

Natsu grinned. He lit both of his hands on fire. "I've battled countless of guys claiming to be dragon slayers. I've won at least once against all of them."

The man smiled at Natsu's cockiness. He felt movement in the earth. Team Natsu was getting back. Erza and Gray had a bit of their energy restored. Erza requipped her Heaven's Wheel armor and headed to Natsu. Gray and Happy helped Lucy up and they both prepared for another gruelling battle.

The man eyed Team Natsu. He knew his chances of winning against two S Class mages, a powerful and angry dragon slayer and the most powerful Celestial Spirit mage and Happy are really slim. He knew the fight minutes ago were just a warm up and they were getting sick of him. He knew his end will come soon. He had to do something to make sure they never forget who he is. He knew what he had to do.

"I think it's about time to end this." The man said. The man removed his cloak and began summoning a magic circle. Rocks began to rise and the earth was shaking. The wind grew more violent. The water crashed harder and the temperature began to rise. He was releasing a tremendous amount of energy.

"What's happening?" Gray asked. He was losing balance and began emitting a little of his magic to cool the increasing temperature.

"W...what i...incredible m...m...magic power!" Lucy said, trembling.

Without hesitation, Erza charged at full speed. Swords began appearing around Erza and began circling her.

"Dance, my blades!" Erza shouted.

The swords launched itself in a disc and headed towards Erza's target. It hit. The swords then separated and continued their damage on the man.

"Did we win?" Lucy asked.

Erza returned her swords to her storage and she couldn't believe her eyes. The magic circle was gone. She had stopped the spell. But the man was smirking. He began growing scales and his canines grew. He was entering Dragon Force. In a blink of an eye, he sent Erza flying back with a massive elemental attack.

"Gaah!" Erza screamed. Her Heaven's Wheel armor was shattered. Erza was falling but continued to take multiple hits from the air even though the man was still on the ground. Pillars of earth continue to pound Erza. Each pillar was burning and scorched the skin of Titania. Water formed out of the air and began wounding Erza. Lucy had seen enough and used her whip, Fleuve d'etoiles, to grab one of the man's arms and try to stop him from killing Erza. The man used his magic to disrupt Lucy's grip on his arm.

Gray jumped and caught Erza before she landed hard on the ground. Gray felt the ground he was stepping on move. He quickly dodged away and saw a pillar of rock rise up.

"Earth has always been my favourite element. Wind comes only second." The man laughed.

Gray couldn't strike back. He was still carrying Erza. That man knew he was the only threat next to Natsu. Natsu was equally dodging the man's attacks.

"Let's try this one. Elemental Dragon's Roar!"

The breath attack surprised Natsu. He wasn't expecting a fusion of all elements in one attack. Sure he had done it with his Thunder Fire Dragon's Roar but it was only with two elements compared to five. This guy's magic is surreal.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Natsu unleashed his own breath attack in hopes of weakening the man's own. Natsu's breath attack was simply too weak compared to the Elemental Dragon's. Their breath attacks met midpoint but Natsu was slowly losing the stalemate. Gray used the opportunity to lay Erza down and use his own magic. He ran towards the midpoint of the breath attacks and used his magic.

"Ice Make: Freeze"

Gray knew he was taking a long shot but with his complete mastery of Ice Make magic, he can freeze almost anything. The breath attacks froze and the man was shocked with just how powerful Gray's magic is.

"I guess Fairies are really full of surprises." The man smirked.

"I may not be a dragon slayer, and Ice Make magic might be simple but I am part of Fairy Tail's strongest team." Gray boasted as he went into battle position.

Natsu and Gray teamed up while Lucy and Happy attended to a weakened Erza.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"

"Ice Make: Saucer"

"Elemental Dragon's Wing Attack"

Their attacks met head on and created a large explosion. Smoke covered the area, making the sky darker than usual. The winds, however, blew the smoke quickly.

"I'm getting sick of you Fairies! One of you will have die tonight." The man roared.

The words rang inside Natsu's head. It enraged him.

"Happy!"

"Aye, Sir!" Happy flew and grabbed Natsu.

Happy flew as high as he could. The man tried to use this opportunity to kill the famous Salamander but Gray distracted him with his attacks.

"Happy, use Max Speed."

Happy used Max Speed, carrying Natsu and headed for the man. Happy released Natsu upon his signal.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"

Flame began engulfing Natsu's body. In a flash, Natsu hit the man in the crater. The crater grew larger and deeper with the impact and the release of an extraordinary amount of magic power. Gray went to Erza while Lucy looked at the crater.

"_Natsu..._" Lucy whispered.

Smoke covered their vision. They heard a large explosion and a pillar of flame rose within the smoke. The weather began to worsen. The winds grew stronger and blew the smoke away. They say Natsu kneeling at the center of the crater, cradling Happy at his arms and the man was on the other end of the crater, lying down.

"NATSU!" Lucy exclaimed. She smiled and began heading to the dragon slayer's location.

"_He's alright_" Lucy thought. Gray remained in his position and grinned.

"You did it Flame Brain!"

Erza was too weak to speak but she smiled. It was over. The man wasn't able to make use of his last threat.

"_No! I cannot be defeated by a mere fire dragon! I am the elemental dragon! The most powerful dragon slayer of all!_" Words rang within the man's head. "_I have to prove that I am not finished. I am not yet done. I still have to take one of these Fairies with me!_"

The man saw Lucy assisting Natsu to stand up. An idea began brewing within his mind. He will take one of them to the grave. He knows if one of these two dies, he will too but he sees it as the ultimate price the Fairies have to pay for messing with him and defeating, no, almost defeating him.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Lucy asked.

Natsu grinned. "I wouldn't let anyone harm any of my comrades, especially if my comrade is Popsicle, Erza, Happy and more importantly you, Luce."

Lucy smiled and kissed Natsu on the cheek. Happy could only fly above and keep on repeating "They liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other". Lucy and Natsu giggled. They like each other more than that. It was only natural. Lucy and Natsu are already engaged and this mission was their first since then. Their engagement came days after Natsu's return from his three year training with Igneel and Lucy's training with Capricorn and Loke. They dated after the incident at Tenrou Island and waited for each other after three years of separation. They were happy.

The man raised his right arm, slowly. He mimicked a gun and aimed at Natsu and Lucy. "_One shot. One shot of my Elemental Dragon: Wind Gun and one of them falls. I just have to aim it at the fire dragon!_"

Lucy felt a sharp rise in magical energy from the man. She saw what he was attempting to do and hurriedly tried to escape. "_He's still not down! Just how powerful is this man?_" Lucy thought.

"Elemental Dragon: Wind Gun" the man's finger jerked up as if he was actually shooting a gun. Lucy pushed Natsu aside, trying to avoid getting hit and making sure Natsu wasn't hit either. They both fell down.

Gray was shocked and angry. Gray left Erza on the ground and glared at the man. He positioned his hand and attacked. "Ice Make: Lance". Long icicles appeared behind Gray and rushed towards the man. The man could only smile. "_I am finished. One of them is dead._" All of Gray's lances hit the man and he was thrown back. Gray dashed forward and formed ice on his right arm and on his left elbow. "Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance". Gray landed on the ground, and the man was finished. He couldn't move any muscle but he was still alive, though barely. Just to be sure though, Gray froze the man in his position. Gray ran towards Natsu and Lucy. He hoped that they weren't hit but he knew he was wrong.

Gray heard Happy crying. "_No! No! No! Let Happy cry because we won. Let Happy cry because we won._" Gray thought. Happy was waking Lucy up. Gray headed to Natsu. He was still alive. "_The idiot's alive._" Gray sighed. "_Now, Lucy._"

Gray approached Lucy and froze. Natsu was up on his feet and saw Gray freeze. Natsu slowly stood up and looked at Gray.

"Gray, is something wrong with Luce?"

Gray couldn't reply. He was too shocked. Natsu approached Gray and saw Lucy, clutching her stomach, bleeding.

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed as he held Lucy, her head resting on her arm as he tried to comfort her. "Gray, get Erza. We have to get back to the guild immediately."

Gray blinked and ran towards Erza. "Happy, I know you can't use Max Speed anymore. I want you to head to the guild and inform them of what happened. Hurry!"

"Aye" Happy flew, still teary eyed, after seeing her partner's fiancée hurt or worse dying.

Natsu wrapped his scarf around Lucy's wound in hopes that it will stop the bleeding. He then carried her, his left arm under her neck, and his right arm under her knees. Lucy writhed in pain and huddled closer to Natsu's chest. Nastu knew they were only on the outskirts of Magnolia. Suddenly, Loke appeared.

"Natsu, I'm sorry. It all happened quickly." Loke apologized. If he had known, he would have appeared with his own power to take that shot. He knew Lucy would avoid it. He just never anticipated the spell to move and still hit Lucy.

"Shut up, Loke! Help me get Luce back to the guild. She will be fine. I know she will." Loke nodded in agreement. They ran towards the guild. Loke cleared the way for Natsu. He knows Lucy will overcome this for Natsu and for her.

* * *

><p>Everyone in the guild was having fun. Cana was drinking her 2nd barrel, Elfman was challenging Gajeel to an iron arm wrestling contest, Levy was reading a book, Mirajane was happily chatting with Lisanna, Juvia was worried about Gray and Wendy was watching Carla and her egg. Other than the said commotion, the guild was really peaceful. Suddenly the guild doors burst open. Happy flew over to Mira.<p>

"Happy? Where's Natsu and the others?" Wendy asked. Almost everyone began asking the same question.

"Welcome back, Happy. Would you like a fish?" Mira asked.

"Aye!" Happy said, happily.

Mira then went back and brought Happy a fish. He suddenly remembered why he's here without Natsu. "Mira! Lucy's in trouble! Natsu is carrying her right now as we speak!"

Silence took over.

"What happened to Lucy?" Mira gasped.

Happy was in tears. "She's... She's... SHE'S IN BAD SHAPE! She's been hit with the bad guy's magic and bleeding badly." Happy said as he took the fish from Mira.

"Lu-Chan" Levy mumbled.

Upon hearing Happy's outburst on Lucy's condition, Mira headed out the guild.

"Where is Mira-nee going?" Lisanna asked.

"Never mind where Mira is headed! We have to head to Lu-Chan! Wendy, can you come with me? Happy lead us to where Lu-Chan is!"

Happy left the fish and lead Levy and Wendy to Natsu. They ran, amidst the rain. The guild was worried. Would Happy, Levy and Wendy get there in time?

* * *

><p>Natsu and Loke are rushing to the guild. They have to make it. They have to.<p>

"N...Natsu." Lucy mumbled.

"Just hang in there Luce. I know you're strong. Hang in there." Natsu said.

Gray and Erza waited for the council to arrive and arrest the man behind Lucy's condition and take their reward before heading back home. They were both worried of Lucy. Suddenly, they noticed the frozen man, smoking.

"This guy is really persistent, isn't he?" Gray scoffed.

Erza nodded. The ground shook and ice shards flew.

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray shouted. He covered both himself and Erza from being pierced by shards. They moved out of the ice shield and saw a large hole where the man used to be.

"WE CAN"T LET HIM ESCAPE!" Erza growled. She began requipping her Black Wing Armor and was about to chase and find him but Gray stopped her.

"We could care less about this man but Lucy's in trouble. We will finish this one day but not right now." Gray said.

"HE TRIED TO KILL LUCY! HE HURT ONE OF OUR MOST PRECIOUS TEAMMATES! HE HAS TO PAY AND WE HAVE TO END THIS RIGHT NOW!" Erza shouted.

"I know how you feel." Gray lowered his head, hiding his reddening eyes. "I love Lucy, the same way as you do. I know we must try and stop the man who caused all of this but Lucy needs us more than we know. Lucy would want us to be..."

Tears were rolling down Erza's eyes. She had returned to her normal armor. She held Gray's elbows and shook him. "DO NOT SAY THAT! DO NOT SAY THAT! LUCY IS STRONGER THAN BEFORE! SHE WILL LIVE... She will live." Erza cried.

Gray stood there, motionless. He saw what the attack did to Lucy. Upon impact with the stomach, he saw a sudden outburst of elemental energy engulfing Lucy in seconds before dissipating. That wind gun was more powerful than it appeared. He has to talk to the Master with this. They have to save Lucy, not just for Natsu but for her as well.

* * *

><p>Note: Constructive criticisms (reviews) are welcome. :D<p> 


	2. Something about Lucy

Note: Thank you for the reviews! I never expected that. Well, here's the second chapter of Natsu's Hardest Mission.  
>I do not own Fairy Tail<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu's Hardest Mission<p>

Summary: Nothing could prepare the fire dragon slayer for this. He had found and trained under Igneel (again) in three years, returned to Fairy Tail and proposed to his beloved. But after a certain mission, Natsu faces his ultimate challenge yet.

* * *

><p>Previously: During an S Class Mission, Lucy was hit by a powerful wind spell. With Lucy on the brink of death, Natsu headed back to the guild to get Lucy treated. Gray and Erza stayed behind and saw the man behind Lucy's condition escape. Will Lucy survive?<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Something about Lucy<p>

Nastu ran as fast as he could. Loke was in front of him, making way and clearing his path from civilians. Magnolia might be experiencing a storm but the lack of rain and the strong gush of cold wind didn't stop everyone from mingling outside.

"Hang in there Luce. We're almost at the Guild. Then we'll get Wendy to heal you up."

"N...Nat...su" Lucy whispered. Her voice was coarse. Tears were flowing out from her eyes. The pain was unbearable but she had to endure it. Giving up meant losing her friends and Natsu, something she couldn't do. She will not lose Natsu. She had to live.

Loke saw Levy, Wendy and Happy making their way towards him. "Natsu! Wendy's here!" He exclaimed.

Natsu felt relieved. Things might turn out to be good. Wendy was here and she can use her Sky Magic to heal Lucy.

"Lu-Chan" Levy trembled at the sight of Lucy, clutching her scarf covered stomach.

Wendy used her Sky Magic to heal Lucy. She carefully removed Natsu's scarf from Lucy and placed her hands over Lucy's stomach. Her hands began to glow as she healed Lucy. Lucy's wound began to close. Her face, once showed pain, eased up and relaxed.

"Luce" Natsu murmured.

Lucy still had her eyes closed. They knew she wasn't dead but her breathing was shallow. Natsu felt she was a bit cold.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Natsu screamed. He saw her wound close up. He saw Wendy use her sky magic to heal her.

"Let's take her to the guild. The Master and Porlyusica might help." Levy suggested.

"Natsu-san, I'm sorry I wasn't much help." Wendy apologized, her eyes beginning to water.

"You did the best you could. At least Lucy's not bleeding anymore." Natsu said smiling weakly, reassuring Wendy that she helped a lot.

They began running towards the guild. Loke didn't move from their previous position.

"You aren't coming, Loke?" Levy asked.

"I have to go somewhere." Loke replied, giving her a 'you-know-where 'look.

Levy nodded and ran after Natsu, Wendy and Happy.

* * *

><p>A man was slowly walking in Magnolia. He limped into an alley and sat, away from the people walking by.<p>

"That... was close" he murmured.

He breathed heavily. He was bruised, cut and almost dead. He chuckled.

"That fire dragon slayer really is something. But there's one thing I wonder though. Why did my Wind Gun target that girl? I aimed it for Salamander." He mumbled.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye. It came from the other end of the alley. He grinned and looked down.

"What are you doing here, Bandora?" the man asked.

From the shadows, a tall and slender woman came out. She wore a long dress, something most women wear for formal events. She had tattooed lines along her long arms. Her hair was jet black. She had thin lips. She slyly smiled.

"Is the big bad Croda tired and beaten?" She asked in a seductive tone.

Croda hissed. "Answer my question Bandora."

"I came here to help you." Bandora paused. "To be honest, I was bored. I heard from rumors that the great Croda was being hunted by Fairy Tail. I decided to see if there was any fun in dealing with Fairies. Seeing you in the state you are in, I guess it was fun." She smiled, seductively.

Croda gave a weak laugh. She was always trying to seduce him. Even from the very start they teamed up. She can create tunes in a way similar to Script Magic. These tunes come from the tattoos on her arms. Each tune has very distinct effects from offensive, defensive and support tunes.

"So, was battling the Fairies any fun?" Bandora asked.

Croda looked at her. She wanted to know what was happening to him. He chuckled. "The most fun I'd have after those idiots at the Council decide to send a small army of rune knights."

"It was fun. I just wish I was there." Bandora was already sitting near Croda and caressing his face. She tilted his face towards hers and kissed him. They kissed for a while before Croda broke the kiss.

"_Her seduction is working. But who wouldn't like it?_" Croda thought, laughing at it.

"Are you here to help me or just watch me suffer in pain?" Croda said, angrily. He knew she cared for him. He knew he has her under her thumb as long as he played her game.

Bandora smiled. She began playing a melodic tune. Everyone nearby heard it. Everyone began feeling calm and a soothing feeling took over.

"What are you playing?" Croda asked. His muscles began relaxing and he was smiling heavenly.

"My newest masterpiece, the tune of relaxation and serenity, I call it 'Le Paradis'." Bandora said. Magic circles were coming out of her hands. The tattooed strings began strumming themselves to the tune she was playing.

"This might actually be a nice tune whenever we..." Croda said before falling to sleep.

"Hush my dear. You are too weak. I'll take care of you." Bandora caught Croda before he hit his head on the pavement.

Bandora carried Croda as her music continued to play. Soon enough, they disappeared through the darkness in the alleys.

They had reached the guild. Levy opened the door and Natsu ran towards the bar, looking for Mira.

* * *

><p>"Mira! Mira!" Natsu shouted.<p>

"Natsu! Mira-nee, left earlier. I'm taking her bar shift." Lisanna replied.

Lisanna saw Lucy, in a much better condition but still hurt. She approached Natsu and tugged his shoulders.

"Follow me to the infirmary. Master and Porlyusica are there already."

Natsu followed Lisanna to the infirmary. Master Makarov and Porlyusica have already prepared a bed for Lucy. Natsu laid Lucy on the bed and stepped back. Porlyusica looked at Lucy and began examining her. She looked at Natsu, then moved her gaze to Makarov.

"Natsu, is it?" Porlyusica asked.

Natsu looked at Porlyusica. Porlyusica approached Natsu and Lisanna.

"GET OUT!" Porlyusica shouted. She had magically gained a broom and used it to try and shoo Natsu and Lisanna away.

"Why should I get out?" Natsu exclaimed. "Lucy's hurt! She's my fiancé and I have to stay."

"I said, GET OUT!" Porlyusica shouted even louder. She used the broom to smack Natsu in the face but Natsu dodged the attack.

"I'm staying." Natsu pouted, crossed his arms and sat down.

Porlyusica was fuming. Lisanna believed this was getting out of hand and Porlyusica has to deal with Lucy. Lisanna, then grabbed Natsu's ear and pulled him out. Makarov closed the door after Natsu and Lisanna left.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! That hurt" Natsu said, rubbing his red ear.

"You should be grateful. Porlyusica wouldn't start treating Lucy if you stayed." Lisanna replied.

Natsu looked down. "_Stay alive, Luce. Please_".

The guild doors opened and the remaining members of Team Natsu went inside. They looked for Natsu in the guild and approached him.

"Is Lucy alright?" Erza asked.

"She's still being treated in the infirmary." Lisanna replied.

* * *

><p>"How is she, Porlyusica?" Makarov asked.<p>

"She was hit by a unique kind of air magic. Wendy had already healed the wound but the damage is still present."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Pray she's stronger than the person who did this to her. Her magic power has been corrupted with Elemental magic. Her body is responding negatively to this intrusion."

"So, you're saying she's 'linked' to the person who put her in this state?"

"Not just linked Makarov, he's absorbing her magic power. By giving Lucy a dose of his own magic, he slowly adds her vast magic power with his own magic power giving him a large boost."

"I should have never allowed Natsu and Lucy on this mission. I overlooked the fact that they weren't even S Class mages."

"Makarov" Porlyusica said, in a calm tone. "She's strong. Her magic power is strong and vast. She will last longer than most people put under this kind of magic."

"We have to tell everyone about this."

"I think it's better if Natsu does not know. I order for Lucy to return back to normal, the caster himself must do on it. Knowing your little dragon slayer, he might end up killing the culprit leaving her in a comatose state until she regains the magic power she lost or worse."

"So the magic is permanently latched into her body until her own magic power is depleted." Makarov sighed at what he said.

Makarov left Porlyusica and Lucy at the infirmary. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

><p>Natsu heard what the Master and Porlyusica said. Despite being outside the infirmary and the noise the guild had all the time, he still heard the entire discussion. Porlyusica was right. He isn't going to let that man live. Gray had informed him that the man had escaped. Erza wanted to chase her but checking on Lucy was more important.<p>

"DAMN IT!" Natsu exclaimed, lighting up his fists and destroying a table in half.

"NATSU!" Lisanna said, trying to control the fire dragon slayer. She knows he has the right to be angry. He vowed to protect Lucy. He vowed she would never get hurt. Now, Lucy is in a critical condition. Natsu sees this as failure on his part.

"Destroying the guild won't help, Pinky." Gray said.

"Yeah, well letting the bad guy escape wasn't any good either Droopy." Natsu shot back.

"So it's my fault that guy had an immense magic reserve while Erza and I were already exhausted?"

"You shouldn't have let him escape?"

By that time, Natsu and Gray were already trading punches. Erza glared at both men and separated them.

"Fighting with one another will not help either." Erza sighed, releasing Natsu and Gray before giving them a solid punch in the gut.

Makarov left the infirmary and headed to the bar. He stood on top of it and grabbed everyone's attention. Erza headed to Makarov and informed him of the situation with the man responsible for Lucy's condition.

"_This is not good. I had hoped the council has the man. Still, a father cannot let his children down._" Makarov thought, looking down, with his eyes closed.

Makarov looked at the Fairy Tail members at the guild. Everyone was here, everyone he needed.

"Erza has informed me that the man responsible for hurting one of our beloved comrades has escaped."

Angry murmurs, gasps and whispers scattered throughout the guild. Natsu was paying little attention. His thoughts were on getting Lucy's magic power back.

"I believe this man hasn't gotten too far out of Magnolia. He might be inside of Magnolia or on the far outskirts. He is gravely wounded from battling our strongest team. I have decided to send out Juvia and Gray, Erza and Gajeel and lastly, Elfman and Mira to look for this man."

"Juvia is so happy to be partnered with Gray-sama!" Juvia gleefully exclaimed. Her face was already red and slowly approaching Gray, then hugging his arm.

Gajeel almost choked on his iron upon hearing Makarov pair him with Erza. He swallowed the iron in his mouth and grinned. "'Bout time I had some fucking action."

"Where is Mira-nee?" Elfman wondered.

"Elfnii-chan, I saw Mira-nee head out earlier when Happy said Lucy was in trouble." Lisanaa replied.

"Levy and Wendy will look after Lucy with Porlyusica."

"Gramps! What about me?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, I know how you want to help Lucy but you need to stay here and guard her, in case anything happens." Makarov tried to lie a little bit.

"I will hunt that man down! I can't forgive him for trying to... hurt my Lucy." Natsu said.

"You will get that chance. Soon, Natsu."

Natsu wasn't keen on giving up. He has to at least help in the hunt. Gray and Erza knows who they're supposed to be looking for but neither Elfman nor Mira knows who to look for.

"Gramps, how about I replace Mira since she is not here yet? Besides, Mira doesn't know who to look for and she can easily take care of Lucy along with Levy and Wendy." Natsu said with a wide grin knowing he got Makarov for sure.

The guild doors suddenly opened.

"I can't really guess why people keep on barging in and trying to make a big entrance." Carla asked.

Everyone looked. It was Mira but she was with someone. It was a little girl. She was wearing a cute yellow dress. Her pink hair was in a single ponytail, tied at the back of her head. She was crying.

"Mira, where have you been and who is this little girl?" Makarov asked.

Mira didn't reply. She entered the guild along with the little girl and looked for Natsu. Once they found Natsu, Mira released her hand from her grasp. The little girl then looked at Natsu, tears still flowing down from her eyes. She was trying to rub her tears away.

"D...daddy?" the little girl, weakly said.

To be continued.

* * *

><p>Note 2: If you're not expecting this kind of plot twist, well don't worry. Almost everything will be explained in the next chapter.<br>Reviews are welcome.


	3. Colorful Petals

The next Chapter is up!  
>Thanks again for those who reviewed.<p>

Note: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Natsu's Hardest Mission<p>

Summary: Nothing could prepare the fire dragon slayer for this. He had found and trained under Igneel (again) in three years, returned to Fairy Tail and proposed to his beloved. But after a certain mission, Natsu faces his ultimate challenge yet.

* * *

><p>Previously: Fairy Tail has learned of what happened to their Celestial Mage. Makarov ordered six of their most powerful mages to hunt down the man responsible for Lucy's condition and bring him here. Natsu wanted to help but was cut short of his argument when Mirajane brought a little girl who called Natsu her father.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Colorful Petals<p>

The little girl's words echoed throughout the guild. Everyone was stunned silent. Natsu could only look at the girl in front of him. She had pink hair. Could he really have fathered this child? Thoughts began circulating in his mind.

"_Who is she? Who is her mother?_"

"Mira! Who is the little girl you brought here? Is she your child?" Happy asked, flying over to the little girl.

"Nee-chan, you never told me I was an uncle! Hiding a secret relationship with Natsu is unmanly!" Elfman shouted, tears happily rolling down his eyes.

"Elfnii-chan, I don't think Mira-nee would have mothered a child with Natsu." Lisanna said, trying to calm down Elfman.

Mira giggled at Elfman and Lisanna. She looked at Natsu and he was still staring at the little girl, unsure of what to do. Everyone else was looking at the little girl.

"D...Da...ddy"

The little girl was still crying and ran towards Natsu, hugging his leg. Natsu knelt and hugged her.

"Mira, who is she?" Natsu asked.

"Seriously? You don't know who she is? She just called you her father?" Gajeel said, in an irritating tone.

"I've been gone for three years. I've only returned a few days ago and decided to go on a mission with my team, for old time's sake. How could I have fathered a child back then, Metal face?"

"You want that rematch now, Salamader?" Gajeel roared, preparing for battle.

"Anytime, anywhere you piece of scrap!" Natsu shouted.

"Now's not the time, Gajeel." Levy said, pushing Gajeel away from Natsu and the little girl.

Gajeel's cheeks went a little tint of red. He let it go. "Next time, Salamander. I'll get that rematch and I'll be damn sure to win it." He said as Levy was still pushing him away.

Natsu wondered what made Gajeel change his mind completely. He looked down at the little girl hugging her, still crying. Unsure of what to do, he looked at Lisanna and Happy. Lisanna gave a cute laugh at Natsu.

"I think you should try to calm her down."

Natsu lifted her up and sat down on one of the benches with the little girl sitting on his lap, hugging him. Natsu and Happy tried their best to calm the crying girl. Makarov approached Mira.

"Is she really Natsu's daughter?"

Mira nodded. "Lucy asked me to take care of her while she's on the mission with Natsu. She also asked Levy to watch over her while I'm on the guild. When we're both at the guild, I hire a babysitter. I usually leave them at Fairy Hills, in Levy's room and when I learned of what happened to Lucy, I thought it was time to let Natsu know."

"_This complicates things a bit but it keeps Natsu occupied._" Makarov thought.

Erza heard the conversation between the Master and Mira. She had always wondered why Mira would often leave Lisanna in charge of the bar.

"Mira, how old is she?" Erza asked.

Mira thought about it. "About 2 years old" she replied.

"Why didn't Lucy tell me about this? If she had told me she was pregnant with Natsu's child, I would have dragged him back here and be there for her!" Erza said, raising her fist in front of her face.

"I think that's why Lucy didn't want to tell you she was pregnant with Natsu's child." Lisanna said, shocking the armoured wizard.

Erza felt disappointed upon hearing those words. She faced the wall and muttered, "Is it wrong to care for someone you hold dear?" Gray tried his best not to laugh at Erza's disappointed and defeated face.

"Lucy only knew she was pregnant a month after Natsu left. She thought her morning and evening sickness was something she just ate. She convinced herself she was pregnant when she started craving Natsu's food and something sour." Mira continued.

Natsu heard their discussion and his daughter was already asleep in his arms. Happy flew to Carla and looked at their egg.

"_So this is our kid. She does resemble Lucy, especially her eyes, her big brown beautiful eyes. God, I already miss seeing those._ _But why didn't Lucy tell me that we had a daughter?_"

"Lucy had her reasons for not telling anyone besides Mira and me. Gray found out." Levy said.

"WHAT? THE WALKING ICICLE KNEW I HAD A DAUGHTER BEFORE I DID!" Natsu screamed.

"You were gone, you idiot. How the hell do you suppose Lucy would tell you she's carrying your child?" Gray replied.

"How should I know? She should have sent someone to me the moment she knew. I would have returned immediately."

"Even Natsu agrees with me." Erza said, feeling happy that she wasn't the only one with the same idea.

"I think the reason why Lucy didn't want to inform you was because she wanted you to head out and meet Igneel. She knows how important Igneel is to you and it might be the last valuable lead you might get. She knows you will return and love your child." Levy replied.

Makarov, seeing how time was already wasted, ordered Erza, Gajeel, Mira, Elfman, Gray and Juvia to head out and find the man responsible. Mira and Elfman were given a detailed ice sculpture of the man they're supposed to find, courtesy of Gray. They headed out of the guild and began their search.

"Hey Levy, do you know why Lucy didn't tell me I have a daughter? I mean why did she hide her from me and everyone else?" Natsu asked.

"Well..." Levy said. She began recalling the day Natsu returned.

(Flashback) A few days ago

Fairy Tail was as wild as ever. Even though their hyperactive dragon slayer has been gone for three years now, things were pretty much the same. Lucy was at the bar, waiting for Mira to bring her drink. Mira returned and handed Lucy her juice.

"Say Lucy, when did Natsu say he was going to come back?" Mira asked.

"He never said anything. He just said to wait for him. I can't believe it's been three years already. Should I start looking for him? Besides, I want to tell him about our beautiful daughter already." Lucy answered. She was in a very good mood that day and was sitting at her usual place alongside Levy.

"By the way, where is she? Shouldn't you be watching her right now?" Levy asked, interrupting Lucy drinking her juice.

"Its fine Levy-Chan. Plue, Loke and the babysitter are watching her for a while. I just needed the time to enjoy myself and return to the guild. I'll be returning later at noon. Want to come with me, Levy-Chan?"

"Maybe some other time, Lu-Chan. I have... er... some other things planned for tonight." Levy said, her cheeks turning pink.

Lucy got the message. She was happy for her. At least her dragon slayer wasn't so keen on finding his foster parent after being given a reliable tip. Despite being alone for three whole years, it kind of paid off. During her free time, she would train with Capricorn and Loke on battling and improving her magic power. Right now, she could hold off on her own with little support from her Spirits.

"Lucy!" Erza shouted.

Lucy looked behind and saw Erza running towards her. She hugged her tightly, turning Lucy's face blue.

"I haven't seen you in weeks! Where were you? You haven't been going on missions lately. I'm worried that you might be feeling a little unwell."

"I've been very busy these past weeks. Nothing to worry about, Erza." Lucy said. Only a few people know that Lucy has a daughter with Natsu, his boyfriend. Erza wasn't among one of them because of what she might do to Natsu after getting Lucy pregnant then leaving for Igneel.

"Now that you're here and we just finished a mission, how about going on a mission with me, Gray and Happy for old time's sake?" Erza suggested.

"I don't know. It just doesn't feel right without Natsu." Lucy replied. She wanted to go on a mission so badly but she has to take care of her daughter.

"It's settled then. Once Natsu returns, we'll all go on a mission together." Erza smiled, her eyes sparkling as Team Natsu will soon be reunited.

Erza ordered strawberry cake and sat beside Lucy. She began conversing with Lucy while eating her cake. Mira and Levy joined in the conversation. The guild doors suddenly opened. Everyone looked at the person who slammed the doors open.

"Everyone! I'm back!" A familiar voice shouted.

"NATSU! YOU FOUND IGNEEL!" Happy cried.

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted back.

Lucy ran towards Natsu and hugged him. Natsu fell back with Lucy landing on top of him. Lucy kissed Natsu, missing the taste of his lips on hers. Natsu kissed back. It's been three whole years since they last saw each other.

"I missed you so much." Lucy said, after breaking the kiss.

"I missed you too Luce."

"Oh. There's something I wanted to tell you." Lucy said, her facing turning pink.

"You can tell me all about it later. Right now..." Natsu said. He went inside the guild and celebrated his return.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted.

"Gray-sama, your clothes." Juvia said, blushing despite seeing Gray on boxers (and less :P) on more than one occasion.

"GYAAAA!" Gray freaked out.

"Still stripping clothes, Ice Queen?" Natsu mocked Gray.

"Still the same match head as before?" Gray shot back.

"Do you want to fight, sir-strips-a-lot?" Natsu said, his forehead already butting Gray's.

"Bring it, ash breath." Gray challenged.

"Is there a problem here?" Erza glared at Gray and Natsu. They suddenly placed their arms behind each other and acted like best friends. "Nothing, we're just celebrating that's all" they both said.

Natsu let go of Gray and looked at Erza.

"ERZA! Fight me!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You still have a rematch with me, Salamander!" Gajeel said, joining in with the group.

"Everyone wants a piece of me. BRING IT ON!" Natsu exclaimed, throwing the first punch.

A riot soon started, with Natsu being the cause of the riot.

"He returned and in just minutes, it seemed like he wasn't even gone for three years." Lucy said, sweatdropping.

Lucy walked towards the riot and dragged Natsu out of it.

"Hey! I was having fun back there." Natsu complained. He haven't gotten into a fight ever since training with Igneel

"I really have to tell you something." Lucy insisted. She wanted to hear Natsu's reaction on finding out he has a daughter.

"Tell me that later. Right now, I want to head back home then fish with Happy. I owe Happy lots of fish."

"Aye"

"But..."

"At sunset, meet me at South Gate Park, under the tree there. Then you can tell me everything."

Lucy nodded. If she continued pestering Natsu about it, it would drive her crazy.

(Later)

"Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevy? Is this really necessary?" Natsu whined.

"Mira said it was. Since Mira's a bit busy, Reedus and I will take care of it." Levy replied. She was finishing the decorations at Magnolia Central Park.

"Levy, where would you like to place the table for their dinner?" Reedus asked.

"Under the tree, Reedus. Also, would you care to draw decorative flowers and place them near the table?"

"Oui" Reedus replied, heading to work.

Natsu thought this was going overboard. Mira also hired a private string quartet to play during their dinner.

"I should have asked Lisanna instead." Natsu murmured.

"Ask me what, Natsu?" Lisanna asked, appearing behind Natsu, startling him.

"GYAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu jumped.

Lisanna giggled at the startled Natsu.

"What did you ask Mira-nee and regret asking her about?" Lisanna asked, smiling at Natsu.

"I...uh..." Natsu muttered. He stammered on the words he was about to say to his childhood friend.

"He asked Mira on what to do when proposing to Lucy! Mira asked us to do this." Levy replied, pointing to all the decorations around the park.

"That's wonderful news, Natsu!" Lisanna exclaimed. She was really happy for her childhood friend. A bit disappointed that he would end up with Lucy and not her, but who was she to keep her friend away from his happiness.

"Say Lisanna. If I asked you, would you go overboard like what Mira is doing?"

"I don't think so. But if you did ask me, I'd ask Mira-nee since she knows all about this, so nothing will change."

Lisanna helped Natsu prepare his proposal speech and decided to stay behind Lucy so he can read the boards after countless attempts to have Natsu memorize them. It was almost sunset when Gajeel showed up.

"Salamander! Have you seen Levy around?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm here Gajeel." Levy replied.

Gajeel noticed all the frilly decorations and Natsu wearing a suit.

"You getting married Fire-Breath?" Gajeel said.

"What if I am? Are you jealous, Scrapheap?" Natsu retorted.

"Gajeel, if you're here just to insult Natsu. Kindly leave." Levy said.

Gajeel huffed. He was bored and wanted to do something fun. He was about to ask Levy something but decided to ask her later. Right now, he might have some fun after all.

"Salamander, I smell Bunny-Girl approaching." Gajeel said.

Natsu panicked. He wasn't ready and worse of all, Gajeel was here.

"Hide and thanks, Levy, Reedus and Lisanna." Natsu said. He tidied himself up and waited for Lucy.

"Natsu? What is this?" Lucy asked, noticing all the decorations in place.

"Consider this our first date after three years." Natsu replied.

"It is our first date after three years." Lucy said back.

Natsu motioned Lucy to sit on the table. As she sat, the string quartet began to play. Natsu sat across Lucy and was able to get a view of Levy, Lisanna and Gajeel. Levy and Lisanna were smiling while Gajeel was smirking. Levy brought out a board and began writing on it. She gave it to Gajeel and showed it to Natsu. Natsu read with his eyes, and his eyes widened.

"Natsu? Is there something behind me?" Lucy asked.

"No, nothing. It's nothing." Natsu replied, scratching the back of his head.

Lucy decided to look back and saw nothing in particular.

"_Damn Gajeel. Asking me to talk about Lucy's breasts and why they're so big._" Natsu thought, mentally cursing the Iron Dragon Slayer. Behind the tree, Gajeel was laughing at Natsu, almost asking Lucy his question.

"That's not very funny, Gajeel." Levy whispered, smacking Gajeel in the shoulder.

"I'm bored, damn it" Gajeel shot back.

"Don't ruin Natsu's special day!" Lisanna said.

Gajeel simply smiled and gave his signature laugh and smirk.

"So, Natsu? What's the occasion besides our first date in three years." Lucy asked. She was really curious as to why Natsu would prepare something like this. Although in the back of her mind, she thought of Mira and her countless ways of making her every date with Natsu romantic.

"I...ahhh...just really missed you, Luce." Natsu read from Levy's board.

Lucy noticed Natsu's eyes looking behind her. She sighed. "_My guess is that someone's behind that tree and helping my idiot boyfriend out._" Lucy stood up and began heading behind the tree.

"Lucy? Where are you going?" Natsu asked. He then realized where she was headed and decided to stop her before she discovers Levy, Gajeel and Lisanna. "Lucy, Wait!"

It was too late. Lucy gasped at what she saw. There was a dog looking at Gajeel and Levy kissing. They stopped when they saw a red Lucy and a snickering Natsu.

"Lu-Chan! I didn't see you there!" Levy lied.

"_I was right. They were helping Natsu. I understand Levy and Lisanna, but Gajeel. What was Natsu thinking?_"

Lucy decided to pull Natsu away from Levy and Gajeel, whose face is really flushed. They returned to their table and continued eating.

"I've had it!" Natsu shouted, fire erupting from his mouth.

"NATSU! You're ruining the dinner you prepared for us!" Lucy exclaimed, seeing as how the decorations were ablaze.

"I just don't know what to do! Mira said if I do this, you'll like it even more." Natsu said.

"Natsu, just what are you planning?" Lucy said as her mind raced to what Natsu had planned.

"This!" Natsu said as he brought out a small box and opened it. It contained a ring adorned with a green jewel. "I was going to propose to you. I asked Mira what to do to get married and she said I have to propose. Mira said I have to get a ring and I bought this one. The jewel reminded me of your eyes. Mira also said she'll handle the place because she wanted to make it memorable not something you'll easily forget." Natsu replied.

"Why'd you ask Mira of all people? You know she goes overboard with anything romantic."

"Happy said Mira will be the best one to answer the question."

"If you wanted to propose to me, you could have just said so yourself. I knew something was fishy the moment I saw the frilly decorations."

"Will I take that as a yes, then?"

"Yes, Natsu, I will marry you."

Natsu leaned in and kissed Lucy. They kissed passionately.

"Let's go home and celebrate." Natsu smirked.

(End Flashback)

"I guess Lu-Chan got carried away by that romantic night." Levy snickered, remembering how Erza and Gray appeared at Lucy's apartment when Lucy and Natsu were supposed to be 'celebrating their engagement'.

"NATSU!" Makarov shot.

"Gramps?"

"I want you to take care of your child. Levy and Lisanna will be with Lucy so you and Happy are to care for her."

Natsu's face became pale. He didn't know he had a daughter until now. He doesn't have a single clue as to how to take care of a two year old. Sure, he took care of Happy but Happy's different. He's an Exceed and this girl, her daughter was a human being. No, she was his and Lucy's daughter.

"I don't know how to take care of my daughter!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You better learn, my child. Lucy's in critical condition. Wouldn't it surprise her if she woke up and saw you and her daughter together?" Makarov said before laughing.

"Aye" Natsu said in defeat.

"Ummm, Levy... What is her name?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Your daughter's name is Ayaka Layla Dragneel. Lu-Chan calls her Ayaka. "

"Why did she name her Ayaka?"

"Lu-Chan said that she may have been conceived during the Cherry Blossoms Festival three years ago. That was three days before you left, right? My guess is Lu-Chan was inspired by the colourful leaves on the tree."

Natsu turned red. He saw her daughter waking up.

"Hello, Ayaka!" Natsu grinned.

"DADDY!" Ayaka hugged Natsu.

"Ayaka! I'm Happy!" Happy introduced himself, flying around Ayaka.

"BLUE KITTY!" Ayaka exclaimed, grabbing Happy and hugging him tightly.

"Natchu! Hef me!" (Natsu! Help me!)

Natsu laughed at Happy and Ayaka. Ayaka was pinching Happy's cheeks and playing with him like he's a doll. He wondered though, how would he spend the day with her daughter? Spending time with her might not be a bad idea.

"Let's go on an adventure, Ayaka!" Natsu said, carrying his daughter on his shoulders.

"aventue!" Ayaka shouted, her hands were raised up, enjoying the time with his father.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be action packed. So wait for it.<p>

I hope this answered a few of your questions.

Reviews are welcome. :D


	4. Earth Dome

Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and favorites. You guys are awesome.  
>The three chapters are all part of Chapter 4: Battle Time<br>Hope you guys like it.  
>Note: I do not own Fairy Tail<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu's Hardest Mission<p>

Summary: Nothing could prepare the fire dragon slayer for this. He had found and trained under Igneel (again) in three years, returned to Fairy Tail and proposed to his beloved. But after a certain mission, Natsu faces his ultimate challenge yet.

* * *

><p>Previously: Natsu learned of his daughter and why Lucy kept it hidden. Makarov ordered Natsu to take care of the child to keep him away from Lucy as she gets treated.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.1: Earth Dome<p>

It was early afternoon. A few hours after Team Natsu battled the Elemental Dragon. As of now, no word yet on whether the mages sent by Makarov have found the Elemental Dragon. Lucy was still unconscious and under the supervision of Porlyusica and Makarov. The skies around Magnolia have cleared up. The sun was beautiful. At Magnolia park, a pink haired boy, a pink haired girl and a flying cat were playing.

"NATSU! How long do I have to fly her around?" Happy whined.

Natsu laughed. Happy was carrying Ayaka, his tail wrapped around her waist and flying her around.

"KITTY! UP! UP! UP!"

"Happy, take her up a few inches higher!" Natsu suggested.

Happy went higher. Ayaka was enjoying the ride with Happy. After a few minutes, Happy descended and his wings were disappeared.

"Kitty?" Ayaka asked while poking Happy with her finger.

"Natsu, I'm hungry and tired." Happy said, laying down on the grass and being poked by Ayaka.

Natsu picked up Ayaka and looked at her, she was very happy.

"Are you hungry Ayaka?"

Ayaka nodded. Natsu happily walked towards the Guild, hoping to get something good to eat. Suddenly, a tall slender woman stood in their way.

"Salamander?"

"Hmmm?" Natsu looked at the woman. She was weird. She had tattoos on her arms and was really tall. Her dress shaped her slender figure. The heels only made her taller.

"You hurt Croda" She said. She used her magic and blasted Natsu with a loud sonic boom. Natsu, Ayaka and Happy were thrown backwards. Natsu caught Ayaka and hugged her tightly, hoping she wouldn't get hurt. They slammed into the ground and Ayaka was unharmed, at least.

"Happy, are you alright?"

"Aye Sir" Happy was twirling, his eyes were spirals.

Natsu saw Ayaka giggling and laughing. She was too young to understand that the woman tried to kill her. It angered Natsu.

"Happy, can you take Ayaka back to the guild? Make it fast."

Happy was still feeling the effects of the girl's magic but was also concerned for Natsu's daughter and flew Ayaka away from Natsu.

"DADDY!" Ayaka cried as Happy carried her away.

Natsu looked at Happy and Ayaka before facing his enemy.

"How dare you try to hurt my daughter!" Natsu shouted.

"A daughter? This is better than I thought." Bandora said.

Natsu charged at Bandora, his fists set ablaze. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Musical Script: Bass Boom" A strong force pushed Natsu away. He heard a loud noise coming from the woman he was fighting. Natsu flipped and landed safely on the ground.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Natsu asked, his buttons being pushed for trying to hurt his daughter.

"My name is Bandora. I am a part of an unknown guild, Gorgon Eye. My team leader, Croda was the man you fought and tried to beat. I am here to make sure his plan on gathering magic power comes true."

Natsu shot Bandora a confused look.

"Weren't you even listening to a thing I said?" Bandora exclaimed.

"If you're here to fight, then talk less." Natsu said. "You could have easily said your name and telling me to fight."

"Do I really have to fight this idiot?"

"NATSU!" someone shouted.

Natsu looked back and saw Mira and Elfman running towards him.

"And more people join the party. Croda should be here soon." Bandora stated.

Natsu, Mira and Elfman looked at woman in front of them. She was smiling. Natsu jumped and attacked. Bandora dodged Natsu's punch but Natsu followed with a kick, hitting Bandora in the gut.

"Not that quick, huh?" Natsu asked.

"Symphony Magic: Strength Boost"

Bandora glowed and grabbed Natsu's foot. Natsu retaliated with a punch but Bandora blocked it with her palm. Bandora threw Natsu to the ground. The ground was crushed and left a small crater.

"My music can make me strong. My music makes me powerful."

"Full Body Take Over: Beast Soul"

Elfman changed into his most powerful transformation and attacked Bandora. Their strength were evenly matched. Elfman and Bandora exchanged punches while Mira attended to Natsu.

"Musical Script: Note Crash"

A magic circle appeared underneath Elfman and a large number of musical notes began rising up, hitting Elfman. Elfman sent one might punch towards Bandora and it sent her flying. Her magic stopped.

"Good work, Elfman." Mira commended.

Elfman returned to normal and looked at the direction he sent Bandora flying. He saw a man jump and catch Bandora from mid-air. He landed safely and walked back to the park.

"If you are man enough, come and face me!" Elfman boasted.

Mira and Natsu looked at the man approaching and Natsu's eyes were filled with rage.

"YOU!" Natsu said, his fists ablaze.

"Salamander, how's the girl doing?" Croda said. His mask was repaired, he was now wearing a white body suit. His pants were still the same and so were the boots.

Natsu charged towards Croda.

"Earth Magic: Earth Wall"

Natsu destroyed the earth wall with his fists and landed a punch on Croda, cracking his mask. Croda followed with a punch hitting Natsu's face. Natsu and Croda continued trading punches until he sent Natsu back.

"Do not hold back, Salamander. I'm getting stronger every minute." Croda boasted.

Music began playing and they looked at Bandora. Her tattoos were moving but she wasn't.

"Bandora's boost magic. Everyone who hears this feels accelerated. This music plays all around Magnolia. If this fight continues, we can expect half the city to be destroyed."

The ground began to shake and soon, the entire park was surrounded by a wall of earth and rock.

"Elemental Dragon: Earth Dome"

The ground then went down. Natsu felt a bit of his motion sickness. Elfman dropped down, transformed both arms with his Iron Bull while Mira grabbed on the tree.

"Elemental Dragon: Earth Descent"

The ground stopped moving down and soon, they were at least seven feet below the ground and the walls were at least ten feet in height. After the sudden movement, Natsu quickly regained his strength.

"What are we doing underground?" Mira asked.

"I do not wish to destroy Magnolia. This was my home. I only came here for the Celestial Mage."

"I WILL NOT LET YOU HAVE LUCY!" Natsu shouted.

"Croda, there is another way." Bandora said, appearing behind Croda. "I saw Salamander with a little girl. It's their daughter."

Natsu, Mira and Elfman saw Croda smile through the crack on his mask. "Where is she now?"

"Salamander sent his flying cat and sent her to their guild." Bandora replied.

"Deal with these three. I presume they are up for the challenge. I'll go and find that girl and her mother." Croda ordered.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU GET NEAR LUCY AND AYAKA!" Natsu roared.

Natsu was about to attack Croda when a pillar of earth rose up bringing Croda back to ground level.

"I'll say hi to your wife and daughter for you!" Croda mocked, leaving Bandora to deal with two of the Strauss siblings and Salamander.

"Natsu, we'll deal with Bandora. Save and protect Lucy and Ayaka." Mira said.

Elfman transformed his arm into his Beast Arm: Black Bull and grabbed Natsu by his vest. "Protecting someone you love is..." Elfman threw Natsu towards one side of the Earth Dome. "!"

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu cried while flying towards a rock.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Natsu used the momentum of Elfman's throw to create a large hole in the Earth wall and pass through it unharmed.

"Thanks Elfman! Now, I gotta find Croda before he gets to the guild. I better head to the guild first and alert the Master and others." Natsu said as he regained his footing.

Inside the dome, Mira and Elfman have to take care of Bandora before heading back to assist Natsu. Bandora was slightly pissed for losing Natsu but she had to do what she was ordered to do.

"Trying to hurt children is unmanly." Elfman said in a straight tone. He was furious.

"Elfman, telling a woman to be manly isn't right at all." Mira said.

"You two are a nuisance. I'd be better off fighting Salamander. Although, I've heard of the Demon's reputation throughout Magnolia. The Beast however, let's not get started on that." Bandora scoffed.

Elfman charged. He was using no take-over spells this time. Bandora dodged the attack and followed with a kick. Elfman blocked the attack and followed with a punch. Mira was just watching the two mages fight, exchanging punches and kicks. Bandora noticed the lack of participation from Mira.

"What happened to the terrifying Demon of Fairy Tail? Surely you haven't lost a single touch since then?" Bandora said.

"I am perfectly capable of beating you, for I am truly MAN!" Elfman shouted.

"Take Over: Iron Bull Arms"

Both of Elfman's arms transformed into large iron arms, he had been training nonstop to pursue a larger scale of Take Over arm spells, including those that use both arms. Elfman punched Bandora, sending her back to the walls of the dome. Elfman followed with another punch but Bandora was lucky enough to dodge the incoming blow.

"Symphony Magic: Orchestra" Bandora muttered.

Music began playing throughout the dome. It stopped Elfman from attacking.

"Musical Script: Note Crash"

Bandora used the same attack on Elfman and it worked. Elfman was trapped in falling notes. Elfman used his Iron Bull arms to try and take cover from the notes.

"You can't block it forever." Bandora laughed. She used her magic to increase the speed of the falling notes. Mira wanted to use her Satan Soul but Elfman said he would handle it. She was getting tired of being useless in fights, being unable to protect her younger siblings without using Satan Soul.

"Is the big sister going to cry? Buhuhuhu" Bandora teased.

"Nee-Chan" Elfman said.

"I know what to do!" Bandora snapped. "Let's bring the Demon out of you!"

"Orchestra Magic: Personality"

The music flowing throughout the dome changed. Elfman was free of the magic but his iron arms were badly injured. He reverted back to his normal arms but the pain would keep him out of action. Who knew that music can really hurt?

Mira's eyes hid from her bangs. Elfman looked at her older sister and felt a dark aura surround her. He saw a small smile on her face. It was a smile he hasn't seen in 13 years. (6 years actually removing the 7 year time skip)

"Elfman" Mira said in a deep, low voice. "Leave this to me. I haven't had the satisfaction of beating Erza for a long, long time. I'll take care of her."

"Nee-chan" Elfman said with a small hint of fear of his older sister.

"The fun part begins." Bandora said, musing over her new opponent.

"What did you do to my sister?" Elfman asked.

"Orchestra Magic is my specialty. After I cast orchestra magic, I can send signals to any person's brain to trigger certain effects like sleep. Personality is an untitled piece. I reverted your sister's personality back to where it was before." Bandora explained.

"YOU CHANGED NEE-CHAN BACK!" Elfman roared.

Mira glared at Elfman.

"Tell me, Strings. Why take interest on flame brain's child?" Mira asked, the dark aura surrounding her body.

"Croda has mastered the art of taking magic power away. He has found a way to unlimited magic power through his magic. He is able to turn people into human lacrima. Although, people who's magic power are being taken are unable to be turned into lacrima. He has to find someone who is a blood relative of the person to be able to store his magic power on that blood relative."

"What if there's no blood relative?"

"He keeps them barely alive to continue pouring him their magic power. So far, only one of his victims has died because they have no available blood relative."

"Using children as vessels is cruel and unmanly." Elfman said, trying to stand up.

"Orchestra Magic: Maestro"

Bandora's body changed. The tattoos were gone, her hair had gone white. Her eyes went white. No pupils were visible.

"Shall we begin?" Bandora asked, her voice echoed throughout the dome.

"Take Over: Satan Soul"

The Demon was back. Mira went into battle stance and charged towards Bandora. Bandora wasn't too quick enough. Mira's punch hit her squarely in the gut. Bandora didn't even flinch.

"My orchestra gives me all the power I need. As long as the music plays, I cannot be defeated," Bandora boasted.

Bandora's hands glowed. Her punches sent shockwaves that caused the earth around to crack. Mira's punches, however, were stronger. The loud shockwaves were muffling the music, weakening Bandora.

"_I just have to stall them. Keep them all occupied until Croda's work is finished. Then it'll be over_" Bandora thought.

They continued fighting but no magic was actually used. Punches, kicks and throws were attacks being thrown. Bandora was getting weaker. She could only hear faint sounds coming from her music.

"_Just a little while longer_" Bandora thought .

Mira grabbed Bandora and threw her upwards. She followed with a kick that sent her back. Elfman knew her sister was strong but seeing her back to her old personality made him shiver at the thought of a powerful Mira and Erza battling it out again. Natsu and Gray couldn't compare to the damage these two mages might do. Mira gave Elfman a smile. She returned her attention to Bandora who was beginning to start a spell.

"Soul Extinction"

A black wave of energy erupted from Mira's hands, hitting Bandora before her magic was activated.

"I win this round." Mira said, enjoying her victory.

Out of nowhere, a loud roar was heard. It was Natsu.

* * *

><p>How are you guys liking the story so far?<p>

Reviews are always welcome.


	5. Eyes That Can See Forward

Note: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>Natsu's Hardest Mission<p>

Summary: Nothing could prepare the fire dragon slayer for this. He had found and trained under Igneel (again) in three years, returned to Fairy Tail and proposed to his beloved. But after a certain mission, Natsu faces his ultimate challenge yet.

* * *

><p>Previously: Natsu is chasing Croda. Mira defeated Bandora after Bandora reverted Mira back to when Lisanna wasn't lost in Edolas.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.2: Eyes that Can See Forward<p>

(Note: This happens around the same time as Chapter 4.1)

Hours of searching and not even one sight of that bald guy. They have searched every conceivable place where the bald guy might hide, but found no clue at all. Gray was getting tired of running around Magnolia but couldn't stop because his best friend's fiancé was in trouble. Juvia, on the other hand, has no problem running around Magnolia with Gray.

"Found any bald guy, Juvia?" Gray asked.

"Juvia has seen many bald guys but they do not fit the description Gray-sama gave."

They were going to search near the park when Natsu ran past him.

"OI! Natsu!" Gray shouted.

"GRAY! Come with me to the guild! I think the man we fought earlier will go there!"

Gray wanted to ask Natsu why the bald guy was going to the guild but hearing it from anyone other than Natsu is better.

"Let's go Juvia." Gray said as he ran behind Natsu.

Juvia nodded and followed Gray. They were heading to the guild when one man appeared and blocked their path. The man was wearing a grey jacket, black pants and a white shirt. He has black shoes and his hair was messy.

"Move out of the way" Natsu said.

"I believe I can't do that." The man replied.

"I SAID GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Natsu shouted.

The man looked at Natsu, then moved his gaze to Gray and Juvia. He smirked upon looking at Juvia. He pointed at Juvia.

"Juvia is it? Water Mage? Former member of Phantom Lord's Element 4? What is your last name?" the man asked.

"J-juvia's last name is Lockser." Juvia replied, wondering why this man knows so much.

"Still haven't married that Ice Mage yet huh?" the man replied, pointing to Gray.

"WHAT?" Gray exclaimed, shocked from the man's words.

"_Why did the man say I haven't married Gray-sama yet? Is he a friend of Gray-sama and he knows Gray-sama will propose to Juvia? How will Gray-sama propose?_" Juvia thought, her face red.

"Huh?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu Dragneel, a fire dragon slayer. Daughter's name is Ayaka Layla Dragneel and ohhhh. This is interesting. I thought she would end up the other way around considering it is her. But I must not spoil the ending to every story." The man stated.

"Who the hell are you?" Gray asked.

"My name is Shorai and I can see the future of anyone I see." Shorai replied.

Gray was shocked, Juvia was still imagining how Gray would propose to her now that Shorai said what he can do. Natsu ran past Shorai ignoring what he said.

"YOU CAN'T JUST WALK PAST SOMEONE WHILE HE'S INTRODUCING HIMSELF!" Shorai said.

Natsu ignored the man and continued heading for the guild. Shorai was about to stop Natsu when an ice wall blocked him from attacking Natsu.

"I don't know why you're here and what you want but I will not let you stop Natsu from protecting Lucy." Gray stated, his shirt already gone.

"So it will be Shorai, the future seer against the Fullbusters, Gray and Juvia." Shorai said.

"_Shorai said Juvia will become a Fullbuster._" Juvia was still lost in her dreams.

"Juvia! Get a hold of yourself." Gray said in an angry tone.

"Juvia apologises for her actions. I will not let anyone hurt Lucy Heartfilia and Gray-sama." Juvia stated.

"Aside from my future sight, I am also an accomplished Spirit Mage." Shorai boasted.

"Spirit Magic? What the hell is that?" Gray asked.

"Spirit Magic is a form of energy magic. I channel the spirits around us and use it to attack. It is a very rare form of magic and hard to master because it requires a large amount of magic power." Shorai explained as two orbs of energy appeared. It began circling Shorai, crossing at his chest.

"Ice Make: Lance"

Ice lances appeared and moved towards Shorai. Shorai position his hands in front of him and crossed his palms facing Gray.

"Spirit Ball"

The two orbs dashed forward crushing every lance Gray summoned. He dashed forward and punched Gray in the face. Gray responded with a punch of his own. Juvia watched Gray receive fast punches while Gray's punches were either dodged or blocked.

"Water Lock"

Juvia trapped Gray and Shorai in a large water bubble. Gray used the opportunity to strike Shorai while he tried to escape Juvia's Water Lock. Suddenly, Juvia's Water Lock dissipated and both Gray and Shorai were free of the water bubble.

"Juvia didn't stop using Water Lock." Juvia stated, approaching Gray.

"I did. I have control over a water spirit. I asked her to stop your Water Lock." Shorai responded.

"Control over a water spirit?" Gray asked.

"My Spirit Magic allows me to communicate with Earth Spirits. Similar to Celestial Spirits, I can contact various Earth Spirits of different properties and ask them to do simple magic like spell dissipation." Shorai explained. He removed his wet vest and shirt, revealing his toned body.

Gray positioned his hands into the basic Ice Molding Magic stance and prepared to cast another spell.

"Would you care to talk about this first? I assure you, I do not intend to kill either of you." Shorai said.

"We've gone past the point where talking was an option." Gray responded.

"Ice Make: Hammer"

"Water Slicer"

A large ice hammer and several blades of water flew towards Shorai. Shorai again used his Spirit Ball to crush the hammer and dodged Juvia's attack.

"Spirit Cage"

A prison of energy surrounded Gray and trapped him in his place. Gray tried freezing the prison but it only hurt his hands.

"No point in freezing my prison. Only I can stop it." Shorai said.

"Juvia do whatever you can to stop him!" Gray said.

"Juvia will do whatever it can to please Gray-sama." Juvia stated.

Shorai looked at Juvia. He began processing the info he can see.

"Juvia Lockser-Fullbuster, S-Class Mage. Wife of Gray Fullbutster" Shorai stated.

"Juvia already knows that. Juvia will make sure that you will free Gray-sama." Juvia said, preparing to attack.

"Water Cane"

Water wisps flew out of Juvia's body and began hitting Shorai.

"Spirit Shield"

An invisible energy shield surrounded Shorai and blocked all of Juvia's attacks. Juvia was about to attack when Shorai hit an energy beam towards Juvia. The energy beam passed through Juvia's water body.

"Juvia has furthered her training and almost no physical and simple magical attacks can harm Juvia." Juvia stated matter-of-factly.

"No wonder you're name is renowned for your power over water. But can you handle what I am going to do to you?" Shorai said.

"Juvia! Be careful!" Gray shouted. Gray was still trying to escape the cage.

"_Gray-sama is concerned for Juvia's safety. Juvia must not let Gray-sama down._" Juvia thought, a large smile was showing on her face.

"I can't believe she's easily distracted by Gray. Is she really Juvia Fullbuster?" Shorai sweatdropped upon seeing the now gleeful Juvia.

"Juvia will not fall easily!" Juvia stated.

"Juvia Lockser-Fullbuster. Wife of Gray Fullbuster. Mother of 2 children, fraternal twins, male and female." Shorai stated.

Gray gawked at the 'future' Shorai said. He can accept marrying Juvia but being the father to twins is something else. Juvia on the other hand began daydreaming again.

"_Having a family with my beloved Gray-sama and having two children is truly the greatest! Juvia cannot wait to see the little Gray-sama and little Juvia. Gray-sama has to propose to Juvia and we'll start on our own family_" Juvia thought.

"Juvia! Take a hold of yourself and beat the hell out of this guy!" Gray shouted.

"Sorry Gray, I guess that all the information I give to your dear Juvia is too much." Shorai laughed.

"JUVIA!" Gray shouted louder.

"Juvia cannot help it. The thought of marrying my beloved Gray-sama is too much. Juvia wishes it was soon." Juvia replied, not thinking about what Juvia said.

"If I agree to marry you will you beat this man? I'm tired of this cage already!" Gray said.

"Juvia thinks not. Agreeing to marry Gray-sama on the terms of beating Shorai and freeing Gray-sama is not a fair deal." Juvia said.

"Don't you want to see the..." Gray didn't want to say it but he has to. "Our twins?"

"If Gray-sama doesn't do it right, Juvia has no choice."

Gray groaned. Neither Shorai nor Juvia would fight. Shorai was enjoying the bickering couple.

"A true couple in love" Shoria sighed.

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!" Gray shouted.

Juvia froze.

"Gr...Gr...Gray-s...sama...does not l...lo...love Ju...via?"

Gray thought about what he said. "Oh shit" was all he can mutter. Juvia began to cry.

* * *

><p>At Lucy's apartment, Happy was munching on a fish and watching his egg with Carla while Wendy was playing with Ayaka. Happy then stopped munching on his fish.<p>

"Is something wrong, Happy?" Wendy asked.

"I think Gray made Juvia cry again." Happy stated before continuing munching his fish.

* * *

><p>Juvia cried and ran away.<p>

"Juvia! Wait a second!" Gray said, stretching out his right arm outside of the cage.

"You say you don't love her, yet I see what will happen next." Shorai said.

"What is it you truly want? If you want to help that bald guy, why didn't you leave?"

Gray noticed that Shorai removed the cage.

"I don't even know that bald guy. Like I told you, I can see the future of everyone I see. I saw Natsu and saw what will happen. I looked into yours and Juvia's and saw the same thing. I want to change what I saw." Shorai stated.

"What did happen? Is it so bad that it requires you to intervene?" Gray asked.

"The future is really fluid. It really depends on how people who can see it react to it. What I saw... was death for a member of Fairy Tail. I don't know if this is avoidable or not."

"Who died? Who the hell died!" Gray asked.

"I did not see who. All I saw was Fairy Tail mourning over a corpse. You and Erza were hurt the most. A flying Blue cat was crying and so was a small girl." Shorai explained.

"Natsu...Lucy..." Gray muttered.

Gray was running towards a crying Juvia when he heard a loud roar.

"NATSU! I'm sorry Juvia but Natsu and Lucy come first." Gray said.

Gray and Shorai ran towards the place where he heard the roar and saw Natsu and Lucy lying down on the ground. Erza was fighting someone with her Purgatory Armor.

"Not again! Not again!" Gray exclaimed as he ran towards the lying Natsu and Lucy.

"I'm sorry Gray. I could not change the future." Shorai said, disappointed.

Juvia followed Gray and saw Lucy and Natsu lying down. Her eyes puffed and tears began streaming down.

"Gra..." Juvia tried calling Gray but was stopped by Shorai.

"Don't. Let Gray do this alone. He has to do this alone."

* * *

><p>Did you enjoy the funny Gruvia moment?<p>

Reviews are welcome. :D


	6. Death in the Family

This chapter is really short. I'm apologizing in advance.

Note: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>Natsu's Hardest Mission<p>

Summary: Nothing could prepare the fire dragon slayer for this. He had found and trained under Igneel (again) in three years, returned to Fairy Tail and proposed to his beloved. But after a certain mission, Natsu faces his ultimate challenge yet.

* * *

><p>Previously: Gray was informed by a mysterious Shorai that someone in Fairy Tail will die. Is it Natsu or Lucy?<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.3: Death in the Family<p>

(Note: This happened around the time of Chapter 4.2)

Gajeel grumbled. They've been searching for hours and no sign of Erza's target was found.

"Are you sure he's supposed to be here?" Gajeel asked. He was sick of running around for a bald guy. He's already beaten several bald guys out of suspicion.

"He has to be around here. The direction we saw him head to was Magnolia." Erza replied.

"Well, I ain't gonna help if he can't fucking show himself. Wait. I smell someone coming."

"Iron Dragon's Club"

Gajeel shot his club arm at the direction where he smelled the person.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Natsu screamed.

Gajeel smiled and returned his arm back to normal. Erza went towards Natsu and assisted him up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR GAJEEL?" Natsu screamed.

"I was fucking bored. Erza here is not a good companion." Gajeel said.

"I was never trying to be your companion. I just wanted to find that man and give him what he deserves for hurting Lucy." Erza said, punching Gajeel for what he did to Natsu.

"YOU WANT TO BRING IT, TITANIA?" Gajeel provoked.

"That reminds me, Erza come with me to the guild! I saw Croda head there!" Natsu said.

"Croda?" Erza asked.

"The man that tried to kill my Lucy." Natsu said.

Erza nodded. Natsu, Erza and a really bored Gajeel headed towards the guild. They reached the guild and saw the doors busted. There was a ruckus inside the guild.

"Just give us the Celestial Spirit Mage and we'll be on our way." Croda ordered.

"Do you really think we'll give you Lucy?" Cana exclaimed.

A bright light erupted from the guild and Croda and another man was sent flying out. From the smoke inside the guild, Loke came out.

"I will not let you harm Lucy." Loke stated.

"Leo, the lion. The most powerful Celestial Spirit. It really is a sight to see just how powerful this Lucy Heartfilia is."

"Oi! Bald Guy! I'm not yet done with you!" Natsu shouted.

"Shit. Panto! Take care of Salamander, Titania and the other guy."

"MY NAME IS IRON GAJEEL REDFOX! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Gajeel shouted, feeling insulted after being called the other guy.

"Affirmative" Panto saluted. Panto was slim yet muscular. He has a moustache and beard that connects with his short hair. His hair was brown. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with white horizontal stripes, black skin-tight pants and pointed shoes.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH PEOPLE INTERRUPTING MY FIGHT WITH CRODA!" Natsu roared.

Natsu ran towards Croda, punched Panto backed and gave Croda his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Croda blocked Natsu's attack with his Flaming Arm. Natsu followed with another Iron Fist. Croda kept on blocking Natsu's attack. He kicked Natsu with his Elemental Dragon: Rock Limbs and pushed him back.

"I have no time for you Salamander. I WILL have your wife and daughter." Croda said before dashing inside the guild.

Natsu chased Croda. They went inside the guild. Loke followed and went out immediately carrying Ayaka with him. Levy, Lisanna, Happy, Carla and Wendy, carrying Happy and Carla's egg, followed Loke.

"Erza, I'll take Ayaka away for now. I can't get near Lucy because Natsu's said he'll take care of it." Loke replied with a hint of disappointment that he can't help protect Lucy.

"I'll help Natsu." Erza said.

There was a sudden explosion at the Guild's roof. Everyone looked up. It was Croda and he was carrying an unconscious Lucy.

"YOU BASTARD!" Natsu shouted before charging towards Croda.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Slash"

Natsu's attack hit. Lucy flew up and Natsu caught her before they landed on the roof.

"N...Nat...su"

"Hang in there Luce. I'm here to protect you, like always." Natsu said, reassuringly.

"Come here!"

Croda's arms turned into water and grabbed both Natsu and Lucy. Croda covered Natsu's mouth and jumped away, towards the area they first fought.

"Where was the Master in all of this?" Erza asked.

"The Master was called to an urgent Council meeting regarding the Guilds. Porlyusica returned to her hut to get more medicine for Lucy." Bisca replied.

"We have to follow him. Gajeel!" Erza exclaimed.

Gajeel was busy fighting Panto. It was a weird sight. Both men were using Iron Dragon Slayer magic. Gajeel has his Iron Dragon's Sword on his right arm. Panto has the same. They were having a sword fight, per se, but neither one was winning.

"This could actually prove to be fun." Gajeel smirked, giving his signature laugh.

"We have no time for this, Gajeel. Leave him. Croda's our main priority." Erza said.

A pole arm flew towards Erza but she blocked it with her sword. Erza looked at Panto and saw his left arm transformed into Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Club. Erza looked at Gajeel's left arm and saw the same magic.

"Mimicry Magic, very good." Erza said as she pushed the pole arm aside. "I believe, you're just here to delay us from what Croda is planning."

"Affirmative. Master Croda is going to win. Bandora, Croda and Panto make up the strongest team in Gorgon Eye." Panto replied.

"So the unofficial guild of Gorgon Eye has its strongest team battling against Fairy Tail's strongest team. What a laugh." Gajeel said.

Erza requipped to her Heaven's Wheel armor. Panto did the same, but was wearing what Erza was wearing.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Gajeel said, trying to stop Erza from making a man wear her clothes.

"How can I battle without my armor?" Erza asked.

"Just don't overdo it." Gajeel said.

"Like this?" Erza asked.

Erza requipped into her Bunny Suit, Goth Lolita, Cat Suit and Seduction Armor. Gajeel gawked at each costume Panto copied. Panto didn't even flinch that he was transforming into fan service-y costumes.

"I said fucking stop with the changes!" Gajeel shouted.

Erza smiled. "Deal with him, he can copy unconsciously whatever magic a mage does in range. I'll go check on Natsu."

Gajeel thought about it then used his Iron Dragon's Scales and Panto mimicked the scales. Erza ran towards the place where Natsu and Croda were fighting.

"This is going to be fun." Gajeel smirked.

"Affirma...tive?" Panto said, worried at what will happen as Gajeel approached him.

* * *

><p>Lucy Heartfilia was lying on the ground. She was barely breathing. Somehow, being near the man who placed her in this state woke her up. She was still weak. She barely opened her eyes and saw Natsu fighting a losing battle. Croda, as she heard Natsu call him, was in Dragon Force but far more different from the one before.<p>

"You can't beat me Salamander! I'm stronger than you!" Croda boasted.

"We'll just have to find out." Natsu said, smirking.

Lucy tried to stand up but was too weak. She was in deep pain.

"_I have...to help...Natsu. He...can't beat...him alone._" Lucy thought.

Croda noticed Lucy waking up. He can easily dispatch Natsu with his perfect Dragon Force. His entire body was covered in scales and emitting fire, his strongest element. He can perfectly eat Natsu's flames and deliver devastating magic.

"_Using this much magic for a mere dragon slayer has weakened the effects of my Air Gun. I have to eliminate Salamander once and for all._" Croda thought.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame"

A large ball of fire came out of Natsu's hands. Natsu threw it at Croda and a large explosion occurred. Natsu looked at the direction of Croda and waited.

"_I can't summon...anyone. It...feels like...I have no...magic power left._" Lucy thought.

Lucy was now in a sitting position. She was using her arms to support herself. Natsu looked at Lucy and gave a small smile. Suddenly, the ground shook and pillars of earth grasped Natsu's arms and brought them up. Earth also engulfed Natsu's feet, trapping him.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"

Nothing. The earth barrier stayed.

"Fire Dragon's Talons"

Nothing again. His magic was completely powerless. Natsu screamed.

"Salamander, it's time to end this." Croda spoke within the smoke.

As the smoke cleared, Croda was holding his outstretched right arm, hands in a grasp-like position. A white ball of light emerged.

"Salamander, this is Elemental Dragon's Secret Art: Elemental Cannon. Like my Air Gun, it goes to the person with the strongest and largest magic power within the vicinity. Unlike my Air Gun, it kills instantly. Seeing as your dear Celestial Mage here is powerless, I think it's time to say goodbye." Croda said.

The light was getting larger. Natsu was getting terrified.

"_I guess this is what it feels to see death in the face._" Natsu thought.

"Elemental Cannon, FIRE"

The white ball shot through leaving a white trail from Croda's arm. It was approaching fast. Natsu closed his eyes.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed.

"WHAT?" Croda shouted, shocked at what happened.

The white ball changed its trajectory and hit Lucy instead of Natsu. A large flash occurred and a large explosion of Magical energy. From a quite near yet far place, Erza saw what happened.

"Lu...cy" Erza said as tears strolled down her eyes.

"CRODA!" Erza shouted in anger as she requipped her Purgatory Armor.

* * *

><p>Loke was watching over Ayaka with Levy, Lisanna, Wendy, Happy and Carla at Lucy's apartment. He saw a large flash of light from afar.<p>

"I wonder what happened there?" Levy asked.

Loke felt something. There was something not right. His glasses fell of his head.

"Loke? Is everything alright?"

"Lucy? No, it can't possibly be."

"What's wrong? Is there something wrong with Lu-Chan?" Levy asked.

Loke fell down. He hid his eyes with his hair. "Lucy Heartfilia is dead."

* * *

><p>I know. I know. I shouldn't have killed Lucy Heartfilia.<br>The plot I designed demands it. :(  
>Sorry for the really short chapter (Sub chapter actually). The way I wrote Chapter 4 requires the last one to be really short.<p>

Reviews are welcome.


	7. Goodbye, Natsu

Sorry for the long wait for this Chapter. Had to deal with Finals Exam. Anyway, thank you for those who liked how the story went. This chapter will then explain why Lucy was killed. Thank you for those who took the time to review. You guys are awesome.

I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>Natsu's Hardest Mission<p>

Summary: Nothing could prepare the fire dragon slayer for this. He had found and trained under Igneel (again) in three years, returned to Fairy Tail and proposed to his beloved. But after a certain mission, Natsu faces his ultimate challenge yet.

* * *

><p>Previously: Lucy Heartfilia was killed by Croda.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Goodbye, Natsu<p>

"NATSU!"

I screamed his name. I don't want him to die. If he dies, I'd end up dying too. I felt tears rolling down my eyes. Mother, give me strength. I closed my eyes.

"WHAT?"

"I heard Croda shouted. I opened them and saw the white ball move towards me. Natsu's safe. I smiled. Natsu's safe. The ball hit me. It hurts so bad but the smile I had never left my face.

"N...atsu...I...lo...ve...you"

I fell down and my eyes slowly closed.

* * *

><p>Croda was in disbelief. His attack failed to hit the right target again. His right arm was burned and twitching. He cannot use the Elemental Cannon again.<p>

"FUCK!" Croda exclaimed.

"I already lost the little girl. Now, I lost my source of unlimited magic power. Who was that woman standing behind her when she screamed his name? I'm going to have to kill Salamander without Dragon Slayer Secret Arts." Croda said, furious that he missed again and killed the reason he went back to Fairy Tail.

"CRODAAAAAAA!" Erza shouted.

Croda looked at Erza and felt her blade hit. Croda was sent flying back. Croda flipped and landed on his feet.

"Titania, so nice of you to join this party." Croda said with a smug look. He was pleased that he 'killed' Lucy.

Croda looked at Natsu and saw that he was free from his earth shackles. Natsu crawled towards Lucy.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked a lifeless Lucy.

"Lucy, please wake up. You're just asleep, right. Wake up." Natsu said, tears began falling down his face.

Natsu looked at Lucy's face and saw her lifeless smile. Natsu roared.

"Enough, Elemental Dragon: Earth Pillars"

Several earth pillars shot from beneath Natsu, separating him from Lucy. The pillars continued hammering Natsu until Erza intervened.

"You've caused enough pain, Croda. Face the dire consequences of your actions." Erza said before charging towards Croda.

"Do you think I'm afraid of you? You're merely Titania. Salamander is more of a threat to me compared to you." Croda stated.

Croda and Erza battled. Erza shifted from her Purgatory armor into her Flame Empress armor when Croda used Fire Magic. Croda began using Water magic and Erza changed into her Sea Empress Armor.

"_She's not holding back. Good._" Croda thought.

Croda was at a large disadvantage. His right arm was powerless and useless. Using Elemental Cannon was a gamble and it didn't pay off correctly. He was only using his left hand for magic. Once Erza noticed the edge she has, he's finished. He pushed Erza away and Erza changed back into her Purgatory armor.

"Give up Croda. You're right arm is badly hurt. If we continue this fight, you'll end up hurting yourself more."

"I will never give up. The Elemental Dragon never gives up." Croda said. He started using a large amount of magic power and attacked Erza.

Erza fought back. Erza used the full strength of her Purgatory armor. Croda was battling with all of his own strength, using all of his magic power. Gray arrived at the scene and ran towards Natsu and Lucy.

"Natsu, wake up! Lucy, wake up!" Gray said.

Natsu was the first to respond. He slowly stood up and reached for Lucy.

"Natsu!" Gray exclaimed but Natsu pushed him aside.

Gray couldn't see Natsu's eyes but saw tears streaming down. Natsu picked up Lucy and walked away. Shorai and Juvia ran towards Gray and Juvia was shocked.

"NATSU! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Gray asked. "ERZA'S FIGHTING CRODA OVER THERE!"

Natsu did not respond. He simply walked away, carrying Lucy. Lucy was cradled in Natsu's arms. Her smile contradicted what everyone else felt.

"Gray-sama, maybe it is best if we deal with Croda ourselves. Juvia thinks it best to leave Natsu alone." Juvia said.

Gray nodded. Shorai volunteered to join the fight against Croda and he will explain why he interfered with Gray and Juvia earlier, later. Gray, Juvia and Shorai joined Erza in her fight with Croda.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: Denial<strong>

Natsu Dragneel was running towards Lucy's apartment. Natsu was carrying Lucy on his arms. A small smile was still visible on her face. It was peaceful. Natsu's eyes were dry. He had run out of tears.

"Don't worry Lucy. Once we get to your apartment, Wendy will fix you up." Natsu said.

The sky that once resembled a bright day, turned into a dark gloomy rain. It started raining hard. Natsu stopped for a moment and looked at the sky.

"Juvia" Natsu muttered.

Natsu felt that Juvia was sad for Lucy. Her emotions are quite apparent in the rain. The feeling of loss and grief was reflected in the feel of the rain. Natsu looked at Lucy. He breathed hard and ran again.

"She's not dead yet. She's not dead yet. Wendy will heal you, Luce. Wendy will."

Natsu continued running towards Lucy's apartment. He ignored the rain that was dropping on his and her body. He ignored the silent whispers he heard.

"Don't listen to them Lucy. Wendy will heal you. Then we'll be a family."

Natsu looked at the ring on Lucy's finger. She never took it off. Green complimented her eyes. Natsu saw he was getting near Lucy's apartment. He could smell Wendy, Lisanna and Levy.

"We're almost there. Hang in there."

Natsu slipped and fell face first on the hard pavement. He accidentally dropped Lucy's body. He got up on both knees and roared.

"Why'd you leave me Luce?" Natsu cried.

"Why?"

* * *

><p>Croda was outnumbered. He was sure to be defeated. Attacks came from all corners and despite being in Dragon Force, the numbers game had the edge.<p>

"Water Slicer"

"Ice Make: Lance"

"Spirit Beam"

The Juvia's and Shorai's attacks enveloped Erza's sword while Gray's followed Erza's motion. Erza then dashed towards Croda. The attack was hit and Croda slumped to the ground, nearly dead. Erza returned to her normal armor but is shattered and went to her casual attire. She fell on one knee and Gray supported her.

"This one won't last long. I suggest you ask him whatever you like." Shorai stated.

Gray grabbed Croda by the collar of his badly torn shirt and raised him up.

"Why did you try to kill Natsu and Lucy?" Gray said, furiously.

"Try?" Croda chuckled.

Gray punched Croda in the gut. Erza, Juvia and Shorai didn't stop him. Croda fell on both knees and groaned in pain. Gray grabbed his collar again and lifted him up.

"Now, why did you TRY to kill Natsu and Lucy?" Gray repeated. Gray glared at Croda. His eyes were denying that Lucy was dead. He kept trying to place Natsu in the equation.

"Do you think I tried? I KILLED THE FAMOUS LUCY HEARTFILIA OF FAIRY TAIL!" Croda shot back.

Gray gritted his teeth. He was about to deliver a devastating Ice Punch to Croda but Juvia stopped him.

"Juvia knows how you feel, Gray-sama. Denying the fact does not change anything. It won't bring Lucy back." Juvia said, her eyes watery.

"Juvia is right, Gray. I know it's hard but I saw it. Lucy is dead." Erza said.

Gray wanted to cry but he prevented himself from doing so. He released his punch and let Croda go. Erza grabbed Croda's arms and carried him. They were bringing him to the Council's branch in Magnolia. Then, they would return to the guild and inform them of the death of their comrade.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2: Anger<strong>

Natsu barged through the doors of Lucy's apartment.

"What is with you and barging in doors?" Carla asked.

Levy, Lisanna, Loke and Ayaka looked at Natsu and saw Lucy in his arms.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Ayaka exclaimed.

Lisanna caught Ayaka before she hugged Natsu and Lucy. Ayaka struggled in Lisanna's arms before giving up. Lisanna decided to take Ayaka to Fairy Hills. Natsu agreed with her decision. Lisanna carried Ayaka outside of Lucy's apartment and left for Fairy Hills. Natsu laid Lucy down on her bed. Levy was crying and so was Wendy.

"Lu-Chan" Levy cried.

"Wendy, please try and revive Lucy." Natsu pleaded.

Loke didn't move from his position. His eyes were covered by his bangs. He approached Natsu and placed a hand over his shoulder.

"May I have a word with you? Outside?" Loke asked.

Natsu agreed with Loke and went outside. Loke closed the door to Lucy's apartment.

"What the hell happened, Natsu?" Loke burst out.

"I don't know." Natsu replied, disappointingly.

"You were there? How the hell don't you know?" Loke asked, furiously.

Natsu didn't want to respond. He never actually knew why.

"I said what the fucking hell happened!" Loke shouted.

Loke lighted up Regulus and delivered a Regulus Punch to Natsu. Natsu blocked it but was sent back.

"You were supposed to protect her! You kept boasting that to me every single fucking time I tried to do the same!" Loke said, delivering another punch.

"Where were you the whole time? You could have joined the fight!" Natsu retorted and sent a punch of his own.

"I was on her orders to protect Ayaka at all costs. You left her to die!" Loke said.

Loke and Natsu exchanged punches. Natsu started using his Dragon Slayer magic to fend Loke off. Loke was getting the upperhand.

"Regulus Impact"

A beam of light shaped like a lion's head went directly towards Natsu. Natsu wasn't able to dodge the attack. It hit him head on.

"LOKE!" Levy shouted.

Loke looked at the door and saw Levy running towards him. Levy pulled on Loke's suit.

"What are you two doing?" Levy asked.

"Stay out of this, Levy. I have to deal with someone who failed to protect her." Loke stated.

"You're the one to talk. You don't even know what happened!" Natsu replied, badly bruised from Loke's attack.

"SHUT UP! You failed to protect her and now she's dead! She's dead, Natsu and it's all because of you." Loke exclaimed.

"I never failed to protect Lucy. I was Croda's target. It changed all of a sudden and hit Lucy instead." Natsu said.

Hearing Natsu say Lucy sacrificing herself for Natsu angered him even more. Natsu was supposed to protect her at all costs, even at the cost of his life. Why did Lucy even attempt to sacrifice herself?

"I won't believe your bullshit!" Loke said.

Loke's fists were lighting up. Natsu's fists were engulfed in flames. Loke was about to lunge but Levy pulled him back.

"Levy, let go of me." Loke ordered.

"Do you think this is what Lucy would want? See her fiancé and her most trusted spirit battling? It's hard to accept that Lucy's dead but we have to. We have to, Loke. Raging on about it wouldn't make any difference." Levy said, her eyes were welled in tears.

Loke calmed down and so did Natsu. Loke walked towards Natsu, looked him in the eye and left. He didn't look back. Natsu looked at Loke.

"Just so you know, I'm Ayaka's spirit now. Lucy made me promise to protect Ayaka at all costs." Loke stated. Loke looked back and looked Natsu in the eye. "I never break my promises."

Natsu smiled a little before heading back inside with Levy. Loke walked away and disappeared back to the Celestial Spirit world.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3: Bargaining<strong>

Gray, Erza, Juvia and Shorai handed Croda to the Council. Elfman and Mira handed Bandora after she tried reverting Mira back but failed. Gajeel was carrying a badly injured Panto. He was munching on some sort of iron scales.

"What happened to Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked.

Nobody answered. Elfman and Mira wondered why.

"Guess now's not the right time." Gajeel said, as he continued to much on the iron scales.

"Gajeel, Juvia wants to know where you got those Iron Scales. They look really familiar." Juvia asked.

Gajeel gave Juvia a you-wouldn't-want-to-know look. Juvia slowly nodded. Mira looked at Shorai and saw him looking down.

"New Guy, is something bothering you?" Mira asked.

Shorai didn't look up.

"I might be partly responsible for Ms. Lucy's death."

"Partly?" Gray asked angrily.

"Gray-sama, let Shorai explain." Juvia said.

"What I don't get with you is who the hell do you think you are? First you block our paths, attack me and Juvia then all of a sudden, experience the wildest mood whiplashes and suddenly help us out?" Gray shot.

"Gray, let the man explain himself. He has already felt guilty on the part." Erza said.

Gray cooled off for a bit but everyone knew he would burst the moment Shorai irked him.

"I was trying to save Lucy. I lied when I said I never knew who would die. I saw her funeral."

Gray punched Shorai. Juvia and Erza restrained Gray while Mira and Elfman assisted Shorai up. Gajeel was busy eating the rest of the iron.

"You, bastard!" Gray cursed, struggling from Erza and Juvia's restraints.

"I was walking in Magnolia, learning of everyone's future until I saw Natsu's. I saw his future, mostly the battle with Croda. I thought that delaying the battle would have changed it a bit. I never saw myself battling Gray and Juvia."

"Who are you? Why are you here in Magnolia?" Erza asked.

"I'm a travelling mage. Right now, I was about to ask and join Fairy Tail after my master died." Shorai replied.

"If you hadn't interfered, Lucy could have been saved!" Gray exclaimed.

"No, the battle I saw resulted in you losing your right arm and Lucy still dying. It seems I can't prevent someone from dying."

"Do you really think I'll let you join Fairy Tail?" Gray asked.

"Gray! Shut up!" Erza commanded, glaring at Gray.

Suddenly, light erupted from Shorai. It was a blindingly yellow glow that felt warm. Eventually it went out.

"What the hell was that?" Gajeel asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Spirit Recollection, it allows me to call any human spirit from the Human Spirit world and see if they are willing to go back."

"Shorai, you can't bring her back." Erza said.

"I feel partly responsible for her death. I feel that a part of me wants to make it all better. If only I could travel back in time instead of just seeing the future."

"We all do. All of Fairy Tail feel that Lucy's death was something they could prevent. No one wanted this." Erza stated.

Shorai gave a faint smile. Erza's words were reassuring.

"Did you get to contact her?" Juvia asked.

"No, it's weird since I can't find her anywhere in the Human Spirit World."

* * *

><p>Ayaka continued crying. Lisanna did her best to try and comfort the crying child. Ayaka cried even louder.<p>

"This is definitely Natsu's child." Lisanna laughed.

" MOMMY!" Ayaka cried.

"Mommy's going to be alright, Ayaka. Daddy's with her." Lisanna assured.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!" Ayaka cried even further.

Lisanna used her transformation magic and turned her face into Lucy's. She looked at Ayaka and she began to cheer up.

"MOMMY!" Ayaka shouted with glee. Ayaka hugged Lisanna.

"Hush now, dear. Mommy's here." Lisanna said in a comforting tone.

Lisanna put Ayaka to sleep and placed her on Levy's bed. She returned her face back to normal. She went outside and sighed heavily.

"What were you thinking, Lisanna!" Lisanna pressed herself against the door and slowly sat down.

"Natsu loves Lucy and you know it." Tears began forming out of Lisanna's eyes.

"Maybe...just maybe...it would help Natsu a bit if... NO"

Lisanna wiped the tears off her eyes.

"I can't be Lucy. It would only make things worse. Mira-nee told me how Natsu was when he learned I 'died'. This one's different. I just have to be there for him."

Lisanna went back inside and saw Ayaka sleeping peacefully. She sat down on Levy's chair and watched over the sleeping child. She was about to head to sleep when a flash of light shone and Loke appeared.

"Loke?"

Loke didn't say anything. He looked at Ayaka and slowly caressed her pink hair.

"I'll protect you, little princess. I'll always protect you." Loke whispered.

Lisanna was about to tap Loke's shoulders before he went back to the Celestial Spirit world.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4: Depression<strong>

Natsu went back inside Lucy's apartment and saw Wendy beside Happy, Carla and an egg. Levy followed Natsu and then proceeded to Lucy.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I can't heal her back." Wendy said, guilt and sadness overcoming her.

"There's really nothing you can do, Wendy. You can't bring the dead back." Carla stated.

"Could you...leave me, Happy and Lucy alone." Natsu said.

"Natsu..." Levy said but was cut-off.

"Please..."

Levy had no choice. She hadn't seen Natsu this way. It was different from when Lisanna 'died' but not like this. It might have been the fact that Lisanna wasn't actually dead but just in Edolas. Levy agreed and escorted Wendy, Carla and the egg back to Fairy Tail. Levy closed the door and left.

"Natsu" Happy said.

"Loke was right. I failed to protect you." Natsu said.

Natsu went to Lucy and grabbed her right hand. The ring was still there. Lucy was lying on her bed. Levy had replaced her tattered clothes with new ones and cleaned all of her wounds. Still, a small smile was etched on her face.

"Natsu, Lucy wouldn't want to see you cry." Happy said, trying to comfort his best friend.

"I can't, Happy. I just lost Lucy. Earlier I just learned I was a father. I thought of all the things we could do as a family. I tried my best to be the father she hasn't seen in three years. Then, I just lost Lucy."

Natsu couldn't look at Lucy's face.

"Do you know how hard it is? Feeling something you worked hard to see after a years of longing only to lose it in an instant?" Natsu cried.

"DO YOU?" Natsu said, even louder.

Happy was getting emotional. He felt how Natsu was feeling. He knew that it was a different feeling from when Igneel left Natsu. Natsu knew he'd find Igneel again but Lucy was different.

"Natsu, I'll leave you alone now. I know you feel sad and might need companionship but you have to face this. I can't be of much help because I'm a cat." Happy said.

"Thanks Happy."

Happy used Aera and flew towards Fairy Tail. The rain hadn't stopped. Natsu fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 5: Acceptance<strong>

Natsu opened his eyes and saw everything was white. He looked around and saw he was sitting down. Lucy was nowhere to be seen.

"Where am I?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu" a familiar voice rang.

"Who?" Natsu looked around and saw no one.

"Natsu" the same voice rang.

"Who are you? If you want a fight, show yourself." Natsu challenged.

Natsu tried lighting up his fists but he can't seem to use magic.

"Natsu" the same voice said, this time it was louder and clearer. It came from behind Natsu.

Natsu spun around and faced back. He was shocked. It was Lucy.

"Lucy" Natsu said.

"Natsu" Lucy replied.

Natsu approached Lucy and hugged her. Tears began strolling down his eyes.

"Why'd you leave me, Luce? Why?"

"I'm sorry, Natsu. I had to do it."

Natsu let Lucy go. He could see her face and those eyes again.

"WHY? I could have taken it!"

"Then, I'd lose you. I wouldn't want that. Ayaka had just got to know you."

"Come back, Luce. Please come back. I just returned, I just proposed to you and then you'd go?"

"I'm sorry Natsu, I can't."

"Why can't you? You're here with me now but why can't you return back."

"I...just can't... I took that shot because if you did then Croda would have won. I can't let Ayaka lose both her parents. I want her to have a family. Even if...even if only the father has to be her family."

"Lucy! Please, I can't do this. It's really difficult. I've waited to see you for three years. Then in a few days, I immediately lost you."

"I'm sorry Natsu. I waited for us to be a family for so long. I'm sorry I had to do it."

Natsu hugged Lucy again, feeling the warmth of her embrace.

"I have to go Natsu."

"NO! DON'T. I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN! I JUST CAN'T"

"Be there for Ayaka. Be there for our daughter."

"I can't be a father, Luce. I just can't be without you."

"Natsu, be strong. I know that this will be hard and difficult for you. Being a parent hasn't always been easy. I lived my whole life living without a parent and I don't want the same for Ayaka. I sacrificed myself because I love you. I loved you so much, it killed me. You have to live for Ayaka. Be there for Ayaka. Please."

"But what about you? I won't get to see you again. I won't get to see that smile again"

"We'll see each other again. Natsu, be strong and no tears." Lucy smiled.

Natsu's heart warmed up. He wiped away the tears from his eyes and gave his best smile to Lucy.

"That's one thing we're both going to miss." Lucy whispered.

"Lucy, I love you and thank you."

"I love you, too Natsu."

They kissed for one last time. It was a moment Natsu would like to remain in forever. Lucy broke up the kiss and began to fade away. Her body began to blend into the white background.

"LUCY!"

"Goodbye, Natsu" Lucy gave Natsu one last big smile. Her eyes began to tear up, knowing it will be the last time she'll see him.

In a flash, Lucy was gone. Natsu woke up from his dream. Natsu looked at Lucy and felt a tear roll down his eyes.

"_No tears, Natsu_" Lucy's voice rang on his head.

Natsu immediately wiped the tear from his eye and breathed deep.

"Goodbye, Lucy and thank you."

* * *

><p>Next up would be the last chapter. Going to update soon.<p>

As always, reviews are welcome.


	8. Farewell

This will be the last chapter of Natsu's Hardest Mission.  
>Note: I do not own Fairy Tail<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Farewell<p>

Makarov had returned to Fairy Tail. He learned the shocking news of Lucy's death from Erza. He was in disbelief at first but Natsu explained everything. Makarov asked Mira to prepare a funeral service for Lucy but she asked Lisanna and Levy instead.

"What happened to Mira?" Makarov asked.

Mira was not wearing her usual red dress but wore the attire she used to wear before. Her attitude was a mix of both personalities, to say the least.

"Master, Bandora, an ally of Croda, hit Nee-chan with her magic and changed her back. She wasn't able to return Nee-chan back to her usual self." Elfman replied.

Makarov sighed. The guild was sure to become rowdier than usual. Makarov looked at Natsu and he wasn't as depressed as he expected him to be. He was playing with Ayaka and Happy.

"Natsu doesn't seem depressed that much." Gray noted.

Shorai had officialy joined Fairy Tail but was under close watch by Gray. He wore shades to cover the effects of his Future Sight. He hasn't taken them off since. Gray was busy trying to ask Juvia out ever since that incident with Shorai.

"Have you talked to Natsu yet?" Erza asked.

"Not yet. I plan to talk to him after Lucy's funeral." Shorai replied.

"Will you be attending?"

"I don't plan to. I have to do something else."

"I won't force you to attend." Erza said, before turning back.

Shorai has to talk about Natsu and what else he saw. He stood up from the chair he was sitting in and left the guild. Makarov saw Shorai leave and sighed.

"_He knows so much, it endangers him._"

In a matter of hours, everyone from Fairy Tail was gathered around Magnolia's graveyard. Lucy was to be buried near her between her parents. Lucy's body was in a white coffin. Natsu stayed close to Lucy and was carrying a crying Ayaka.

"Mommy" Ayaka muttered.

Everyone else felt the same sadness of losing someone they cherish. Lucy was special to them. Erza wasn't able to contain losing her one of her closest female friends. Juvia was crushed and used Gray as support. Levy was devastated on seeing her best friend one last time. The rest of the female mages of Fairy Tail were weeping. Even the guys couldn't contain it. Only one didn't cry, it was Natsu.

"_No tears, Natsu_" Lucy's voice echoed in his mind.

Natsu fought hard to keep the tears from falling. Makarov went near Lucy and stood on top of a pedestal.

"My children, yesterday we experience a tragedy no one of us wanted. Our beloved Lucy Heartfilia has left us. Our emotions have gotten the better of us at this moment as we see Lucy for the last time. Fear not, my children for Lucy is always with us. She is watching us from beyond. Let us not cry for losing Lucy. Let our memories with her fill our minds and our hearts. As your parent, it is a great pain to lose one child, especially one so dear like Lucy."

**Natsu**

Natsu's mind wandered. He began remembering every moment he enjoyed with Lucy, their first meeting at Hargeon, their first mission together. Natsu began reminiscing every moment he spent with her. He was surely going to miss those. Natsu remembered one thing in particular, a few days before he left for Igneel.

"Hey Lucy, Do you think we'll make a great family? I mean, we make a great team right?" Natsu asked.

"What made you think about that?" Lucy asked, cuddling near Natsu.

"I want to start a family, Luce. If I could, I want to start with you."

Lucy's cheeks glowed red.

"Naaaaatsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Lucy whined, trying to hide her red face.

"I'm serious here."

Lucy saw Natsu's face and it was serious to the brim. He only saw that look on him a few times. He was usually goofing off.

"Well, I'll only agree to start a family with you if you propose first." Lucy stated.

"What's a propose?" Natsu asked.

Lucy sighed.

"You propose to a girl when you want that girl to marry you. Marriage is when a man and a woman join together and start living as a family."

"Too complicated. Why can't I start a family with you, now?"

"You're not really romantic are you?"

"Romantic? I'll show you I'm romantic. Tomorrow at the Cherry Blossom Festival, I'll show you how romantic I can get." Natsu boasted.

"Sure, Mr. Romance. Show me how to have a good romantic night." Lucy said before kissing Natsu on the cheek.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why is this so hard? Fighting was supposed to be easy. I guess tears are really a hard opponent.<em>" Natsu thought, wiping a tear from his eyes.

Ayaka was hugging Natsu tightly. She was young but she understood why her mommy was lying in front of them.

**Levy**

The little Solid Script mage was crushed. Her best friend was gone and left her child motherless. She couldn't accept that this will be the last time she'd see Lucy. Jet and Droy wanted to comfort their friend but she was too close to the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"I'll...keep my promise...Lu-Chan... don't worry..." Levy cried.

Levy remembered her promise to Lucy. It was when she discovered Lucy was pregnant. They were at Lucy's apartment that time. Levy checked on Lucy hearing she was a bit sick.

"Lu-Chan! You never told me you were expecting a baby!" Levy said, going ecstatic about the thought of being a godmother.

"I'm not. I think I just ate something really bad." Lucy said, after puking.

"I don't think so, Lu-Chan. This is the fifth straight day you've puked and Mira noticed you've been ordering Natsu's special menu."

"I can't be pregnant! Natsu and I aren't even married yet!"

"And what if you are?" Levy said, giving Lucy a smile that sent chills down her spine.

Lucy groaned. If she was pregnant, she's definitely carrying Natsu's child. Who else would it be?

"Okay, I may be pregnant. So what? It can't be that bad right?"

(A few months later, at the guild)

"Gray! Help me here!" Levy said.

"Sorry Levy, but I can't handle a pregnant lady. Her mood swings are scarier than Erza's. Come to think of it, I don't think anyone would like to see a pregnant Erza." Gray replied, his face going pale upon the thought of a moody, cranky, pregnant Erza.

"Gray! Gajeel won't help me! Erza's out and Mira's busy! Why can't you help me take care of Lucy?"

"I...er...Juvia's calling me. Gotta go!" Gray said, running towards Juvia and dragging her outside.

"Gr..Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, wondering what Gray was doing.

"Let's go, Juvia. We're...um...going on a date." Gray said.

Levy sighed. She had left Lucy at her apartment and was hoping to ask someone to help her watch over Lucy besides Loke.

(After Lucy gave birth)

"How are you feeling Lu-Chan?"

"Tired, exhausted but I know it was worth it."

"So, what would you call her?"

"Ayaka Layla Dragneel"

"Ayaka?"

"Colorful Petals, she was umm... well, let's just say it has something to do with the Rainbow Sakura"

"She's so pretty, Lucy."

"She's got a pretty mother after all. Levy, promise me that whatever happens, you'll help me take care of her. I know Natsu will love her and take good care of her but I just want..." Lucy said before she was interrupted.

"Don't worry, Lu-chan. I promise."

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll keep my promise Lu-chan. I'll watch over Ayaka and Natsu. I promise<em>" Levy thought, giving a small smile.

**Loke**

Loke wasn't at the funeral. He had to stay away. He didn't want to cause any trouble with Natsu. He had to cool off just a bit before seeing his friend. He was at Lucy's apartment and holding all of her keys. He was looking at the ten zodiac keys and four silver keys Lucy owned when a flash of light appeared.

"Leo" a voice said.

"Capricorn, what are you doing in the Human world?" Leo asked the half man, half goat Celestial Spirit.

"I should be the one asking you the same question."

"I need some time to think. I can't think back at the Spirit World."

"You shouldn't over think about this. This wasn't like the last time."

"How'd you know about that? You were gone for seventeen years!" Loke asked.

"The Celestial Spirit King told me. This wasn't your fault. You had no direct implications on her death." Capricorn stated.

"Shouldn't you also be protecting her? After all, you were entrusted to her by her own mother." Loke replied.

Capricorn remained silent. "I will take my leave."

In a puff of light, Capricorn disappeared. Loke was wondering why Capricorn suddenly went back. He would have to find out later.

"This is the second time I failed to be the knight to my princess. After I have said to be there when you need to, I failed. I can't help but wonder if you deliberately placed me on duty to protect Ayaka instead of Virgo, so that you can prove that you aren't a damsel in distress." Loke sighed.

Loke sat down on Lucy's couch.

"Lucy, you gave me my life back. After I have vowed to pay for my sin of being responsible for Karen's death, you decided to confront the Celestial Spirit King and change the law. I owe you for that. Now that you're gone, how can I repay you? How?" Loke asked.

* * *

><p>Loke began remembering the new contract he made with Lucy.<p>

"I open thee, gate of the lion. Leo!"

Leo/Loke appered.

"I am here, princess." Loke said.

"I want to negotiate a new contract with you."

Loke was stumped. "_A new contract?_ _Why would Lucy want a new contract?_" Loke thought.

"I know this may sound a bit weird but I want you to have a similar contract with Capricorn." Lucy stated.

"You mean, one that will contract me to Ayaka?" Loke asked.

"Only when, I decide to give up being a mage or I... die."

"You won't die at this age. I assure you."

"Just do it Loke. Please" Lucy begged.

"Fine but I only hope this contract will only take affect once you decide to follow your mother in giving up being a mage." Loke said.

"Thank you, Loke"

* * *

><p>"You have some unbelievable foresight, Lucy." Loke said.<p>

Loke stood up and left Lucy's apartment. He was walking towards the guild and saw it was closed.

"I will protect the little princess. I won't fail this time." Loke stated before returning back to the Spirit World.

**Farewell, Lucy**

Makarov gave Natsu and Ayaka once last chance to see Lucy. Ayaka was still crying. Natsu wasn't. It wasn't because he wasn't sad over losing Lucy, but he wasn't crying because he promised to be strong for Ayaka. Inside, he wanted to burst.

"It is time, Natsu." Makarov said.

Makarov closed the lid on Lucy's coffin. He flicked his hands and the coffin was floating slowly down to her grave. Natsu gave one final look before the coffin was covered in earth. From his pocket, he took out a black box. He threw it down to the coffin.

"Natsu, what was that?" Erza asked.

"It was supposed to be my wedding present to Lucy. It was a locket, with both our pictures in it." Natsu replied.

Soon, earth covered Lucy's coffin. They placed a grave marker on top of Lucy's crave. It had the mark of Fairy Tail on it and it read.

Lucy Heartfilia-Dragneel

X767 – X796

Beloved wife, mother and friend to mages and Celestial Spirits

"When were you two married?" Gajeel asked.

"A few days ago, the same time I returned." Natsu replied.

The funeral was over. Everyone soon left. Everyone but Natsu, Ayaka and Happy. Natsu was still looking at Lucy's grave.

"I guess this is goodbye, Luce." Natsu said, kneeling down.

Natsu felt his heart churn. He couldn't see Lucy again. Three years of waiting for the moment to start a family, it was gone. He could regret going on that mission but nothing would ever change. He could regret all the things he missed because he was keen on finding Igneel but it wouldn't bring her back.

"I'm going to miss you, Luce. I tried holding back the tears. I can't. I just can't"

"Daddy?" Ayaka asked, looking at her pink haired father with teary eyes.

Natsu's mind flashed. Every single memory of seeing those tears from Lucy's eyes flashed before him. Every moment when he rescued her, raced through his mind. He never wanted to see those eyes cry. Natsu wiped the tears away from his eyes. Ayaka had the same eyes as Lucy. The longer he looked at the eyes of her daughter, her image flashed in his mind.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked, quietly.

Ayaka tilted her head. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked back at her father. She was just barely three years and she felt the same sorrow her father was feeling. Despite this, she grinned and made Natsu smile a bit.

"Farewell Luce. I'll keep my promise and thank you." Natsu said before standing up.

"Natsu?" Happy asked.

Natsu gave Happy a weak grin. Natsu lifted Ayaka up to his shoulders. His mission was just getting started. Natsu left the cemetery where Lucy was buried, right beside her mother and father. Natsu looked back, smiled a bit and continued on. Happy flew beside him and Ayaka was enjoying her ride on her father's shoulders.

"_If only you can see this._" Natsu thought.

"_I can Natsu.I will never leave you. I am always with you._"

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone!<p>

Thank you for reading my very first fan fiction. It has been one hell of an experience.

Don't worry though, I'll be back with another story. :D


	9. Epilogue

Never expected this, didn't you?  
>Note: I do not own Fairy Tail<p>

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

(Two Years Later)

It was Lucy Heartfilia-Dragneel's birthday. Natsu constantly visited Lucy's grave every moment it was important like her birthday and their 'anniversary'. Ayaka had grown into cute girl. Lisanna helped Natsu take care of Ayaka. Despite her longing for Natsu to show his feelings to her, his heart was still with Lucy's. But, it never stopped her from showing signs of affection for Natsu.

Happy and Carla were blessed with a cute male Exceed with blue fur that almost resembled Happy's but was whiter. They named him 'Red'. When asked why they named him Red, Happy replies 'because he's a blue cat'.

Love filled the air of Fairy Tail for two years. Gray and Juvia married a year ago and like Shorai said, we given fraternal twins, named Sora and Fiona Fullbuster. Gajeel and Levy were also married, to the shock of everyone especially Jet and Droy and have a son, Xander Redfox.

The guild was becoming more powerful as ever. Shorai had become a powerful member of Fairy Tail and lead Team Fairy Tail to victory during the Grand Mage Tournament for two years. Loke periodically appears and checks on Ayaka and Natsu. Mira returned to taking jobs and battling Erza. They both once took a SS Class job and finished it relatively quickly. All was well in Fairy Tail.

"Bye, Fiona!" Ayaka, now a child of age 5, exclaimed.

"Fiona says bye to Ayaka." Juvia stated, moving the right hand of Fiona to mimic saying goodbye.

"You're heading this early?" Gray asked.

"What is it to you, Ice Brain?" Natsu replied.

"Still fighting and this time with your children?" Erza asked, glaring at Natsu and Gray.

Gray and Natsu's face went pale. Gray left Natsu and headed towards Juvia, who was watching both Sora and Fiona.

"Daddy! We have to go!" Ayaka said.

"Happy, Red are you coming?" Natsu asked.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Yesh!" Red said.

"Well hurry up! We have to leave, now!" Natsu exclaimed.

Natsu opened the guild doors. He went outside along with his daughter Ayaka, his best friend Happy his son, Red. They went towards Magnolia Cemetery, where Lucy was buried. Natsu was still adjusting to living as a father. For the two years that had passed, he received the worse treatment from Erza, Levy and even Lisanna for improper behaviour when taking care of Ayaka. The weather was nice today. It was warm. It helped Natsu relax a bit. Ayaka was playing with Red while Happy flied above Natsu.

"Natsu, how long are we staying there? You promised me you'll go fishing with me today." Happy whined.

"Not too long. I just have to greet her a happy birthday." Natsu said, grinning at Happy.

They reached the cemetery and headed towards Lucy's grave. Natsu had brought three sets of flowers, one for each member of the Heartfilia family. Natsu sat down while Ayaka chased Red around.

"Hey Luce, how are you? Things have been great here at Fairy Tail. Ayaka's 5 now and Happy has his own child, Red. I know the name doesn't fit." Natsu said.

"It's because, he's a cat." Happy replied.

Natsu laughed.

"I still can't believe it's been two years ever since. I just wish my dreams were real. If only I could see you one last time." Natsu said.

"Mommy! Look at what Daddy taught me to do!" Ayaka said.

Ayaka snapped her fingers and a small blue flame appeared.

"I'm going to be a dragon slayer! Just like Daddy!" Ayaka said proudly.

"And we're going to be partners, right Papa?" Red said.

"Aye!" Happy stated.

Happy continued to whine to Natsu about fishing when Shorai appeared. He was wearing a white full body coat, black shirt and black pants. His shades were tinted gold.

"Natsu"

"Shorai"

Tension rose and Happy asked Ayaka to follow him and Red.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked.

Natsu had learned of what Shorai did two years ago. He was a bit angry that he never told him earlier.

"Natsu, I want to make up for what I did. I thought I could do it myself."

"Try bringing her back."

"I can't bring the dead back, Natsu."

"Then how will you make up for it?"

"I'll train Ayaka my magic."

Natsu was stunned. He wasn't expecting any of this.

"Ayaka wants to be a dragon slayer. I'll teach her my magic not yours."

"She will be a dragon slayer, the first fourth generation dragon slayer and the first Spirit Fire Dragon Slayer. I just saw it."

"Why train her? Why not train any other children, aside from my daughter?"

"Let's just say, I want things to play out just as I saw them." Shorai said with a smile.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

><p>WHAT"S THIS?<p>

* * *

><p>PREVIEW OF WHAT'S TO COME<p>

(At the Celestial Spirit World)

Capricorn was walking along pillars of light when he saw Leo.

"Leo?" Capricorn asked, surprised to see the King of the Zodiacs.

"Surprised to see me here?" Leo replied.

Capricorn gained his composure. He was in fact, surprised to see Leo at this part of the Celestial Spirit world.

"Why is she here?" Leo asked.

"Who?" Capricorn shot back.

"You know who I'm talking about."

"She wished to be here. She wanted to protect her daughter until she grows up to the age of twenty."

"I should tell Natsu about this. He would want to hear it."

"Why should you? If you tell Dragneel about this, he'd want Lucy back. If you don't, then she'll stay here forever."

"Tempting as it may, I cannot betray of my allies and my friend."

"Leo, bringing Dragneel here to retrieve Lucy is taboo. You'll be breaking another one of The Celestial Spirit World's laws."

"I don't care. I owe her my life. She gave me this second chance I am living right now. I'd like to repay her with a second chance at life."

"Leo, do you think we'll allow you to come here and bring her back to Earthland? We're doing her last wishes. Do you really want to disappoint her?"

"Regulus Impact"

Capricorn was pushed back. He never anticipated Leo to be aggressive.

"I hope that answers any question. Expect Natsu to come back for her, soon." Leo replied, before walking away.

Capricorn stood up and proceeded to the brightest pillar. She was floating in a white light. Her golden hair had grown longer, reaching her waists. She was wearing a silvery white gown. A tiara was on her head. She still had her pink Fairy Tail mark and that green gem ring.

"I will keep my word, Ms. Lucy. I will fulfil your final wish." Capricorn said before bowing down to the Celestial Princess.

(At the guild)

Shorai was sitting beside Lisanna, Elfman and Mira, having a drink when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw Loke.

"What do you want this time, Loke?"

"I want to bring Lucy back and I may need your help,"

Sequel?

* * *

><p>Let me hear your thoughts.<p> 


End file.
